L'entremetteuse
by Jeri K
Summary: Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour du Mexique. Deux toutes petites semaines durant lesquelles la vie de Stiles avait bien changé. Et cela ne faisait que commencer... Sterek, OC. Se passe juste après la saison 4!
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture. Voici donc le premier chapitre de "L'entremetteuse".

Je vous demanderais d'être indulgent(e)s, mais de quand même me donner votre avis. Je ne souhaite que m'améliorer et j'accepte toutes les critiques (mais si possible constructives quand même ^-^) positives ou négatives. Je n'ai pas de bêta (des volontaires?), mais l'orthographe ne devrait pas poser trop de problème (si je me trompe, faites le savoir, j'aime pas les fautes XD).

Disclaimer: Comme beaucoup j'aimerais qu'ils soient à moi, mais ils sont à J. Davis, sauf l'entremetteuse bien sûr (nan j'en dis pas plus) :)

Note: L'histoire se passe juste après la saison 4. Les gros flash-back sont signalés, les plus petits sont en_ italique_.

Note2: Cette fic contiendra une relation M/M, donc les homophobes vous pouvez quitter cette page ;) Les autres, ont se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

L'entremetteuse – Chapitre 1

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour du Mexique. Deux toutes petites semaines durant lesquelles la vie de Stiles avait bien changé.

Le jeune homme était à présent assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Mais malgré son regard fixé sur l'écran, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Encore. C'était une chose récurrente ces derniers temps. Il ressassait sans cesse les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

*FLASH BACK*

Après que le sheriff ait quitté le commissariat avec Malia, Stiles dût attendre un bon quart d'heure avant qu'un collègue de son père ne se décide à le détacher du bureau auquel il était menotté. Résigné sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à la moindre part de pizza, il se dirigea vers sa Jeep, bien décidé à rentrer prendre une bonne douche. Son père avait raison, il puait vraiment.

Arrivé devant sa voiture, il fouilla les poches de son pantalon…, rien! Il hocha la tête réfléchissant aux minutes qui venaient de passer, cherchant l'instant où ses clés auraient pu lui échapper. Un léger sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête.

\- Bien joué p'pa.

La surprise passée, l'idée l'effleura d'appeler son meilleur ami pour qu'il passe le chercher, mais ce dernier devait certainement déjà être rentré se reposer. Il en avait bien besoin. Ils en avaient tous besoin! Et après tout, si c'était la seule punition dont il écopait pour avoir désobéi à son paternel, il était partant pour une petite marche à pieds. Heureusement il faisait encore doux avec le soleil couchant, il ne pleuvait pas, ça ne serait pas si terrible.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Stiles arriva enfin devant la maison. Il récupéra la clé planquée sous le paillasson et la glissa dans la serrure. Il entra, se déchaussa et monta directement à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, qui s'avérait encore plus nécessaire depuis sa séance de footing. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il laissa ses muscles se détendre, la tension s'écoulant en même temps que l'eau et le sable mexicain.

Sa toilette terminée, le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre, la taille enroulée dans une serviette. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, puis hésita… Il se serait bien couché tout de suite, la fatigue se faisant largement sentir, mais la faim lui tiraillait le ventre aussi. Il se décida pour la seconde option, ça lui permettrait en plus d'attendre le retour de Malia et de son père.

Il descendit donc à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et sortit de quoi se faire un sandwich. Ceci fait il s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine et commença à manger. Il savoura lentement son repas, mordant tout de même dedans à pleines dents. Au moment où il se leva pour faire la vaisselle, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les voix des deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- J'suis dans la cuisine.

Le sheriff et la jeune coyote vinrent le rejoindre.

\- Vous vous êtes régalés en pensant à moi j'espère ? leur demanda-t-il tout en se servant un grand verre d'eau.

\- Pour sûr! On n'en a pas laissé une miette, répondit John en faisant un clin d'œil à Malia.

La jeune fille paraissait mal à l'aise et ne répondit que par un timide sourire.

\- Bon, je vous laisse parler les jeunes, moi je vais me coucher, je travaille tôt demain. Bonne nuit, articula-t-il dans un bâillement.

Les deux adolescents lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en retour, et le sheriff quitta la pièce,… mais il fit vite demi-tour pour lancer quelque chose à Stiles. Ce dernier récupéra l'objet dans un reflex magnifique, mais renversa sur son t-shirt la moitié de son verre d'eau qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il frissonna à la sensation glacée qui traversa le tissu et tourna les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans son autre main : les clés de sa jeep. IL déposa son verre dans l'évier et au moment où il allait pour remercier son père celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Et hors de question de demander à qui que ce soit de la meute de t'emmener jusqu'au commissariat la récupérer ! Tu referas le chemin inverse à pied fiston. Après tout c'est plus près que le Mexique, plaisanta John.

\- Bien sûr, répondit son fils d'un air coupable, mais avec tout de même un léger sourire complice.

Le père Stilinski sorti définitivement de la pièce, lançant un dernier regard à Malia qui n'avait pas vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis leur retour. Ils entendirent les pas dans l'escalier et la porte de la chambre se fermer.

\- Si on allait se coucher aussi, proposa Stiles en s'approchant de Malia.

Il n'attendit pas que la jeune coyote réponde et lui attrapa la main, la tirant vers l'escalier, mais celle-ci ne suivant pas le mouvement il se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Il… il faut que je te parle Stiles, fit-elle d'un air gêné, fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui et non. J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant qu'on ne reparte pour le Mexique chercher Scott, mais tout s'est précipité…

Stiles commençait à être inquiet de ce que la jeune fille voulait lui dire, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Il se rapprocha pour mieux lui faire face et prit son autre main dans la sienne, dans un signe d'encouragement.

\- Je veux retrouver ma mère, Stiles. Et ce n'est pas en restant à Beacon Hills que j'y arriverai !

Le fils Stilinski allait l'interrompre, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua.

\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec mon père il y a plusieurs semaines. Mon père adoptif, précisa-t-elle. Depuis que j'ai parlé d'elle avec Peter en fait.

\- Je… Je ne veux absolument pas t'en empêcher, au contraire, je suis prêt à t'aider autant que je le peux et je suis sûr que mon père aussi.

\- Je le sais, et je vous en remercie.

Le jeune homme avait lâché les mains de Malia et commençait à tourner en rond, agitant les bras, comme si le mouvement de l'air allait l'aider à trouver les réponses à ses interrogations.

\- Mais, par où vas-tu commencer ? Peter était le seul susceptible d'avoir des infos, et il est enfermé à Eichen House… Et puis il faut que quelqu'un t'accompagne, ça pourrait être dangereux. Je vais demander à mon père pour venir avec toi!

Malia se mit sur sa trajectoire et lui attrapa les épaules pour ne pas qu'il reparte dans son monologue.

\- Stiles, calme-toi s'il te plaît!

Elle marqua une pause, le temps d'être sûre que le brun en face d'elle allait l'écouter.

\- Je vais demander des informations à Braeden. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela fait un moment qu'elle est à la poursuite du " desert wolf. Pour ce qui est de m'accompagner… Je sais que ton père est un homme gentil, mais je ne pense pas qu'il consentira à te laisser venir avec moi. Et moi-même, je ne le veux pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Stiles eut le souffle coupé et écarquilla les yeux, son expression reflétant la plus totale incompréhension. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de la franchise, parfois très indélicate, de Malia, mais cette réponse il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Quoi? Mais…

\- C'est la deuxième partie dont je voulais te parler.

Malia s'avança dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Stiles, et je sais que c'est réciproque. On a passé de bons moments ensemble quand on avait besoin l'un de l'autre, quand on allait si mal tous les deux. Toi qui pensais que tu allais mourir de la même maladie que ta mère et le nogitsune en plus. Moi qui n'arrivais pas à faire face à cette vie humaine que j'avais quittée depuis trop longtemps.

La voix de la jeune fille était claire et calme, comme sans émotions, alors que dans le corps de Stiles tout vacillait. Le jeune homme vint s'installer à côté d'elle, les jambes tremblantes au rappel de ces douloureux souvenirs. Et il la laissa continuer de parler, ne trouvant pas la force de répondre pour le moment.

\- On a surmonté ça ensemble, et c'était bien. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous. De l'amitié, de la profonde affection, oui, mais pas de l'amour. Et je pense qu'il est temps que nous évoluions chacun de notre côté.

Le brun à côté d'elle restait silencieux, essayant de digérer ce que Malia venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester ses propos, leur relation c'était installée d'elle-même du jour au lendemain, sans qu'ils ne se posent vraiment de questions. Et à vrai dire, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la retenir ou de continuer une relation avec elle, comme si son cerveau c'était déjà fait à l'idée de cette séparation, sans qu'il ne le sache consciemment.

\- Je crois…, je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu as raison.

\- Tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre Stiles, avait-elle articulé faiblement.

\- Que veux-tu dire?, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même, tu accepteras plus facilement je pense.

Stiles resta interdit. Il voulait savoir de quoi parlait la coyote-garou, mais il savait que lui poser des questions ne servirait à rien, elle était aussi têtue que lui et ne cèderait pas. Il préféra donc abdiquer face à la fatigue et proposa d'aller se coucher, ce que la jeune fille accepta, et ils montèrent tous les deux. Stiles enleva son t-shirt humide et ils s'allongèrent, Malia toujours dans le rôle de la grande cuillère. Le sommeil les gagna vite, et ils ne se rendirent pas compte que deux yeux bleus lumineux étaient fixés sur eux, les observant à travers la fenêtre.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Stiles était maintenant allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, le jeune homme humait le tissu qui ne portait plus aucune trace de l'odeur de shampooing de Malia.

_Trois jours après leur conversation, elle était passée récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il lui avait alors demandé quand elle partait, et si elle avait pu obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait de Braeden._

\- _Je pars dans deux jours, avait-elle répondu. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec mon père, et il y a encore quelques détails à régler par rapport au lycée et tout ça, continua-t-elle en fourrant sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac. Braeden ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'informations, en fait elle a décidé de m'accompagner, elle aura donc tout le temps de m'expliquer sur la route._

_Elle ferma son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte quand Stiles l'arrêta._

_\- Elle vient avec toi? Elle va laisser Derek seul après ce qui s'est passé au Mexique?_

_\- Ça ne pose pas de problème à Derek…, il a rompu avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de venir avec moi!_

_\- Oh! Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à articuler, et il ne vit pas la jeune femme lui lancer un regard en coin en sortant, ni le sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait le cœur de l'humain accélérer légèrement._

Se retournant sur le dos, il soupira et fixa le plafond de sa chambre, éclairé par la seule lueur de l'écran de son ordinateur.

_… il a rompu avec elle…_

Cette dernière information perturbait l'humain depuis ce jour-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et Stiles Stilinski n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il réalisait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que son cœur, ou même son corps, se comportait bizarrement en pensant au loup-garou. Quand il avait vu ce dernier sur le point de mourir au Mexique, son cœur s'était serré, tellement fort, comme si une main invisible s'était insinuée dans sa poitrine empoignant avec force le muscle palpitant. Voir Derek, d'habitude si fort, être abattu aussi facilement par un Berserker, observer son sang couler et ses plaies qui ne cicatrisaient pas, lui avait donné la nausée. Et quand Derek lui avait demandé d'aller sauver Scott, il avait hésité, son âme se déchirant en deux de devoir choisir entre son frère de cœur et… son ami? Il voulait tellement rester, mais il avait obéi au Lycan, il était parti sauver Scott et au final il n'avait rien pu faire, c'était Liam qui avait secouru le véritable alpha. Rajoutant à l'hyperactif un sentiment de culpabilité à celui de totale impuissance, lui qui se sentait déjà tellement inutile au sein de la meute. Il avait regretté d'autant plus de ne pas être resté auprès du fils Hale — une saveur amer s'était alors insinuée dans sa bouche, un goût de désespoir et de remords — car en sortant de la "iglesia" il était persuadé de le retrouver mort. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, loin de là, et il avait ressenti cet immense soulagement qui lui avait amené un feu d'artifice dans le ventre quand il l'avait retrouvé en vie.

Et il se replongea dans des souvenirs plus lointains, grâce auxquels il réalisa qu'il avait toujours été effrayé par l'idée de perdre le loup, à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en danger. Bien sûr il avait eu peur aussi pour son meilleur ami, pour son père, pour Melissa, pour les autres membres de la meute, parce qu'il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps ils en avaient tous prit pour leur grade... Mais pour le fils Hale, c'était différent! Et Stiles n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi cette différence lui apparaissait soudain et de manière si importante. Ou plutôt la seule solution qui s'était imposée à lui — parce qu'il n'était quand même pas si bête et s'avait que un plus un égale deux — lui semblait totalement impossible. Ça ne se pouvait pas! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir… _ça,_ pour Derek-grincheux-Hale, il s'en serait rendu compte, après tout il avait été épris de Lydia toute son enfance et il n'avait jamais ressenti tout ça pour elle. Cela pouvait-il vouloir dire que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme n'avait jamais été ce qu'il pensait?

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un capable de répondre à ses questions, quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce qu'on ressentait quand on était —il déglutit à cette pensée — amoureux. Scott? Son meilleur ami avait vécu une belle romance avec Allison, mais Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne comparaison avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek. Rhaaa, ce n'était pas possible, tout ça le déstabilisait complètement! Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir déchiffrer ses sentiments alors qu'il savait très bien faire la différence entre ce qu'il éprouvait (?) pour Derek et ce que son frère avait vécu avec la chasseuse! Il était dépassé, son cerveau ne voulant pas analyser de manière rationnelle, et c'est là qu'une idée s'imposa dans son esprit: un flash de ses parents. Mais bien sûr! C'était à son père qu'il devait parler.

Cette résolution prise, il se frotta les yeux avec les paumes et regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. 22h32. Son père n'allait pas tarder, et il aurait enfin des réponses à ses questions. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer légèrement. Il commença à se lever, mais à en juger par la seconde voix qui accompagnait celle du sheriff, son visiteur du soir était là aussi, faisant à nouveau déraper son rythme cardiaque. Il se rassit sur son lit, reposa son ordinateur sur ses genoux et se replongea dans ses recherches, comme si de rien n'était, essayant de se calmer et attendant qu'on frappe à sa porte. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre.

*TOC TOC*

\- Entre Derek!

Parce que oui, Stiles savait qu'il s'agissait du loup de naissance. Car, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, ce satané canidé avait pris l'habitude de venir squatter chez lui pratiquement tous les soirs — ce qui voulait dire cinq jours par semaine en fait, puisque Scott ne passait que deux soirées avec son best, devant se consacrer aussi à Kira et Liam — sans lui demander son avis et sans véritable raison apparente. L'hyperactif avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui lui valait l'honneur de la présence de Derek chez lui, mais il n'avait obtenu que quelques grognements et sous-entendus, comme quoi il venait surveiller les recherches que Stiles faisait pour Lydia à propos de Parrish…

Vous aussi vous trouvez ça louche? Comment ça il n'y a pas que ça qui est louche? Ah oui, vous avez remarqué? Vraiment rien ne vous échappe! Derek est bien passé par la porte. Mais rassurez-vous, cela n'arrive que lorsque le sheriff est à la maison, la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles à encore son rôle à jouer et de beaux jours devant elle. Mais revenons donc à notre histoire, où notre loup préféré entre dans la chambre de Stiles.

Stiles tentait de garder une attitude concentrée, les yeux rivés à son laptop, quand un grognement du nouvel arrivant lui fit lever la tête.

\- Stiiiiles!

Les yeux whisky se rivèrent aux émeraudes du garou, puis sur le doigt de ce dernier qui pointait vers ses chaussures au bout desquelles s'était collée une boule informe, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au goût du loup qui fronçait le nez d'un air dégouté.

\- Stiles, c'est quoi _ça_?

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Review? Avis? Négatif ou positif?

Pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines (si vous le voulez hein), peut-être avant, à vous de me motiver :P

A bientôt j'espère!

Jeri K. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Et Joyeuses Pâques! Voici le second chapitre de "L'entremetteuse", deux jours en avance sur le planning prévu, ça vous fait plaisir j'espère ^-^

En tout cas moi je suis suuuper contente! 7 favorites, 17 follows et 5 reviews, je vous assure que je n'en attendais pas tant pour ma première fic. Alors, merci, merci, merci, merciiiiiiiii! Je vous adore déjà tout plein!

J'espère donc que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Déjà elle est un peu plus longue, et je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, il y a quelques moments cocasses, qui j'espère vous feront sourire.

Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf l'entremetteuse, que nous découvrons enfin dans ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas, où vous trouverez les RAR, et la place pour m'en laisser d'autres ;P

Bizz ^-^

Jeri K.

* * *

L'entremetteuse – Chapitre 2

\- Stiles, c'est quoi _ça_?

L'interpelé releva la tête vers le loup-garou faisant mine de réfléchir, les sourcils levés, se grattant le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir…, je crois que ça s'appelle un chat, rétorqua-t-il enfin avec un grand sourire.

Derek grogna et roula des yeux.

\- Ça je sais, merci! Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fiche ici et m'en débarrasser par la même occasion! Souffla-il les dents serrées.

Entre temps, la petite boule de poils couleur fauve c'était roulée sur le dos, mâchouillant consciencieusement le lacet de chaussure à sa portée, les pattes arrière pédalant contre la jambe du Lycan. Stiles se leva pour s'approcher, se pencha vers son nouveau compagnon, non pas pour le décrocher de son jouet mais au contraire pour l'agacer encore plus en gratouillant son ventre, admirant la bestiole d'un air attendrit.

\- Déjà ce n'est pas IL, mais ELLE! Hier Parrish a trouvé un carton avec trois chatons abandonnés au centre commercial, il les a emmenés chez Deaton pour les faire examiner et comme le véto ne savait pas quoi en faire après, il nous a proposé de les adopter. Mon père me l'a ramenée, il a pensé que ça me ferait un peu de compagnie quand il n'est pas là. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui abandonnent des animaux, ça devrait être puni par la loi tu ne trouves pas? C'est vrai non, si...

\- Stiiiles! Râla Derek.

\- Oups…

L'adolescent reporta son attention sur Derek et dût se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le méta-morphe était totalement crispé, n'osant plus bouger telle une statue de marbre, il en avait même la couleur tellement il avait pâli. Stiles attrapa le chaton mais au moment où il se relevait, il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le fils Hale. Il déglutit difficilement, aussi paralysé que le loup, ses yeux plongés dans les orbes verts, son cœur devenant à nouveau incontrôlable. La peluche dans ses bras se mit à gigoter, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, il la souleva alors devant les yeux de son vis-à-vis, brisant leur échange, et contre toute attente les deux adversaires se mirent à grogner. Stiles recula rapidement, ne lâchant pas son précieux fardeau.

\- On se calme vous deux! Gronda-t-il en faisant les gros yeux aux deux parties. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des chats? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Derek. Parce que si tu continues de squatter ma chambre, va falloir t'y faire, elle en a fait son territoire.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, posant le chat à ses côtés, laissant le loup interdit face à son ton catégorique. Loup qui se racla la gorge, histoire de reprendre contenance — il n'allait pas se laisser évincer par un chat quand même — et alla s'installer sur la chaise du bureau.

\- Et les deux autres? Ta chambre est leur territoire aussi? Demanda-t-il, scrutant les alentours d'un air méfiant.

\- Hein? Stiles lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, puis il sembla réaliser de quoi voulait parler son visiteur. Ho, ils ne sont pas ici! Scott en a offert un à Kira, l'autre à sa mère. T'aurais vu Melissa, elle était complètement gaga, dit-il en se moquant gentiment. Faut dire qu'en voyant ces petites merveilles on a beaucoup de mal à résister. N'est-ce pas ma belle, dit-il rapprochant son animal de compagnie de son visage, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de la beauté en question tout en lui frottant l'arrière des oreilles. La chatte se mit aussitôt à ronronner, et Derek se renfrogna de plus belle!

La bataille n'était pas gagnée, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, pensa-t-il.

\- Et ce monstre grognon à un nom complètement débile je suppose? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Monstre grognon? Répliqua Stiles d'un air offusqué. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et NON, elle n'a pas un nom débile, on l'a choisi tous les deux, ça il lui va très bien. Hein oui ma Tsuki? Dit-il en flattant à nouveau la boule de poils qui lui répondit d'un petit miaulement.

\- Tsuki? À tes souhaits! Ricana le Lycan.

\- Rhoo, Monsieur Hale essaye de faire de l'humour! Ironisa Stiles.

\- Dis-moi, depuis quand les chats choisissent leur prénom?

\- Sais pas… En fait, j'ai cherché sur le net les prénoms de chat les plus populaires, même en espagnol et en russe, mais chaque fois que j'en prononçais un qui me semblait bien, elle me grognait dessus. Tu sais, comme elle a fait avec toi il y a deux minutes!

Stiles pouffa légèrement, lançant au loup un regard en coin qui le fit grommeler.

\- Bref, à un moment elle a sauté sur mon bureau, s'est assise sur un de mes mangas qui traînait, alors ça a fait tilt dans ma tête. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait un prénom japonais et elle a miaulé. J'te jure, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle me répondait, alors j'ai cherché, puis j'ai trouvé ce nom: Tsuki. Quand je l'ai prononcé, elle est venue directement se frotter à moi, donc… c'était le bon. En plus c'est plus qu'approprié vu ce qui m'entoure, Tsuki veut dire Lune en japonais.

Et là, ce fut le cœur de Derek qui loupa un battement — comment ce gamin pouvait-il le faire réagir ainsi, avec un simple nom donné à son chat — mais Stiles n'ayant pas d'oreilles de loup-garou, il ne put se rendre compte du trouble qui envahissait le fils Hale. Seules deux petites oreilles félines se dressèrent pour être sûres du son qu'elles percevaient, et Tsuki se tourna vers le canidé, le scrutant de ses perles vertes dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'intelligence. Mais les prunelles du chat changèrent soudain, exprimant de la peur, les oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et l'animal poussa une plainte qui fit sursauter le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Eh, que se passe-t-il ma belle? C'est le grand méchant loup qui te fait peur? Ne t'en fais pas je ne le laisserai pas te manger, allez viens.

Stiles essaya d'attraper Tsuki pour la calmer, mais celle-ci souffla, partant se réfugier sous le lit en continuant de pousser des geignements, laissant son maître perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui fais peur Stiles, affirma Derek en regardant par la fenêtre. Un orage va éclater d'ici quelques minutes, elle doit le sentir et ça l'effraye.

\- Oh oui, j'ai déjà lu que certains animaux étaient plus réceptifs aux changements de pression. C'est le cas aussi pour les loups garous?

\- Oui, mais je suppose que notre côté humain rationalise et fait en sorte que nous n'en soyons pas inquiétés. Pour Tsuki, je pense qu'elle s'y fera avec le temps, elle a l'air encore jeune.

\- Mouais, j'espère, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Elle n'est là que depuis hier, mais je me suis déjà vachement attaché à elle. Pour son âge, en fait Deaton n'a pas sût nous le dire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait la taille d'un chaton, mais la dentition d'un chat adulte… Je dois d'ailleurs la ramener à la clinique dans quelques jours pour faire d'autres tests à propos de ça et de son drôle de t….

Stiles fût interrompu par le flash d'un éclair qui sembla tomber pas loin, suivit d'un énorme coup de tonnerre, puis des lumières qui s'éteignirent.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, se plaignit l'hyperactif. Je descends chercher une bougie et des allumettes, lança-t-il en partant vers les escaliers. Aouch… c'est rien, tout va bien, rien de cassé.

Derek roula des yeux en rejoignant le jeune homme dans le couloir, lui apportant son téléphone dont il fit la lumière.

\- Tu verras mieux où tu vas avec ça.

\- Heu oui, merci, répondit-il.

En attrapant le téléphone, les doigts du Lycan s'attardèrent légèrement sur le revers de la main de Stiles — qui était toujours en équilibre sur un pied, massant le genou qu'il s'était cogné — ce qui eut pour résultat de faire bugger l'ado. Il perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et se retrouva accroché aux épaules de Derek, les mains du loup plaquées dans son dos. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent malgré l'obscurité ce qui fit à nouveau s'emballer le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, qui put discerner un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Ces lèvres lui paraissaient soudainement si proches, si douces, si attirantes. Il avait envie d'y goûter, il se rapprocha encore de Derek, le souffle court, trop court.

\- Stiles, respire! Lui dit le Lycan en le redressant légèrement.

L'hyperactif réalisa qu'il commençait une crise de panique. Il s'éloigna à regret de l'homme qui le perturbait tant, s'appuyant les mains sur les cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration. C'est ce moment que choisi John pour arriver par les escaliers, une bougie à la main.

\- Tout va bien les garçons? Stiles, ça va? S'inquiéta le sheriff en voyant son fils respirer difficilement.

\- Oui oui, tout va bien p'pa! Répondit-il en se redressant, évitant de regarder le Lycan toujours à ses côtés. Je me suis juste fracassé le genou dans ce guéridon, montra-t-il du doigt.

\- Oh…! Tenez, je vous ai monté une bougie, la foudre est apparemment tombée sur la centrale, l'électricité mettra un peu de temps à être rétablie, expliqua le père en tendant l'objet à son fils.

\- Merci papa, c'est ce que je venais chercher justement.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne au poste. Cette coupure risque de déclencher des accidents, je préfère y aller au cas où, dit-il en amorçant sa descente des escaliers.

\- Tu…, tu vas me laisser seul avec Derek? S'étonna le jeune homme, faisant faire volte-face à son paternel.

\- Oui, pourquoi? Au moins, je sais que lui tu ne pourras pas l'entraîner dans la forêt à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Derek. Il vaut mieux que vous ne sortiez pas, visiblement c'est encore un orage sec comme il y a deux jours, et les éclairs sont plus violents dans ces cas-là. Bon j'y vais, je vous tiens au courant…, si je puis dire, pouffa-t-il en partant.

Stiles déposa la bougie sur la petite table qu'il avait cognée plus tôt, ramassa son téléphone, suivit John dans les escaliers et l'accompagna dans l'entrée en râlant.

\- Tu vas vraiment sortir alors que tu viens de nous dire que ça pouvait être dangereux? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

\- Stiles, je cours moins de risque avec cet orage qu'avec les criminels que je traque tous les jours. Par contre toi, avec ta propension à attirer les ennuis, je préfère que tu restes ici, je suis clair? Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit Stiles d'un air un peu contrarié.

Le sheriff s'approcha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Le jeune homme répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, lui soufflant à l'oreille: "Sois prudent quand même, p'pa!"

\- Comme toujours fils! Allez bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son rejeton. Bonne nuit Derek, lança-t-il vers l'étage où il savait que le loup attendait.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Stilinski, obtint-il en retour.

Stiles regarda son paternel monter dans sa voiture de patrouille, observant par la même occasion les quelques éclairs violents qui zébraient le ciel sombre. Il attendit de voir le véhicule tourner au coin de la rue avant de refermer la porte, qui claqua, faisant écho à un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Puis il prit son courage à deux mains, remonta lentement les escaliers, se forgeant un masque impassible pour ne pas montrer le trouble qui le submergeait en repensant à son bug d'il y avait quelques minutes à peine. Il avait tout de même été à deux doigts d'embrasser Derek-Sourwolf-Hale! Il se mit une claque mentale en entrant dans la chambre, récupérant au passage la bougie sur la table maudite, et fit mine d'être embêté de la présence du loup dans la pièce.

\- Tiens, t'es encore là? Demanda-t-il sans même un regard vers l'intéressé qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Derek ne releva pas, perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant les yeux troublés de Stiles quand il avait basculé dans ses bras. Et les lèvres du jeune homme si proches, leurs souffles qui s'étaient mêlés, son odeur sucrée, si agréable, qui s'était infiltrée dans son nez, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau pour lui griller quelques neurones au passage.

Depuis le Mexique, depuis qu'il l'avait vu s'éloigner de lui pour entrer dans la "iglesia", il avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune hyperactif. Mais il avait surtout compris que ça n'était pas nouveau, que ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher sous ses airs grognons et ses manières agressives envers Stiles, était là depuis leur premier regard dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Pas le coup de foudre, non très peu pour lui, mais quelques chose de plus subtil, qui avait germé un peu plus à chacune de leurs interactions, quelque chose de sournois qui était resté bien dissimulé jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment où, en fermant les yeux, pensant ne jamais les rouvrir pour admirer encore ce sourire, il s'était juré que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il ferait tout pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Pour apprendre à mieux le connaître, passer simplement du temps avec lui et pourquoi pas, le conquérir en douceur.

Et il avait survécu!

En rentrant, bien en vie et transformé qui plus est, il avait précipité les choses, parce qu'il le savait, il était amoureux! Ce n'était pas son genre de tergiverser, de se trouver une excuse quelconque pour nier l'évidence ou retarder une échéance. Non!

Il était amoureux, et avait commencé par mettre fin à sa relation avec Braeden.

Il était amoureux, et avait voulu mettre Monsieur Stilinski au courant, parce que le père était sheriff, le fils était mineur —plus pour longtemps, mais mineur quand même— et Derek n'était pas fou (enfin si, mais pas dans le sens psychiatrique du terme, entendons-nous bien!).

Il était amoureux, et ne faisait rien comme les autres, donc au lieu de parler à Stiles, il lui imposait sa présence le plus souvent possible, s'amusant à déstabiliser l'adolescent qui l'avait souvent fait tourner en bourrique.

Il était amoureux d'un gamin qui le faisait redevenir un ado avide de flirt et de jeu de séduction. Un ado qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être, même pas avec Paige.

Alors avec Stiles, il voulait goûter chaque sourire, savourer chaque regard, se délecter de chaque battements de cœur — surtout quand ces derniers accéléraient ou tressautaient par sa faute — mais aussi dévorer, engloutir, consumer chaque moment qu'il pourrait passer avec lui.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, et peut-être n'y viendraient-ils jamais… Pour le moment il se contentait de la présence de cet hyperactif turbulent, ça lui suffisait. Il avait besoin de ces moments où Stiles le faisait se sentir vivant, lui redonnait le sourire, envie de se lever le matin.

S'il obtenait plus, il serait le plus heureux des hommes, et même s'il devait avouer que ces derniers temps l'adolescent réagissait différemment en sa présence, il ne voulait pas s'emballer pour quelques battements de cœur rapides ou quelques regards troublants. Après tout, à chaque fois il sentait le stress et la peur émaner du jeune homme, rien qui aurait pu faire sous-entendre une réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Pourtant depuis leur retour, il n'avait plus agressé l'ado, ni verbalement, ni physiquement, il répondait encore juste de temps en temps à ses sarcasmes, s'en amusant même beaucoup. Il devait avouer que plaquer Stiles contre les murs lui manquait par moment, ou plutôt le fait d'être collé à lui, mais il préférait éviter ne voulant pas entretenir la peur du jeune Stilinski envers sa personne.

Une exclamation de Stiles le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Hé ma belle, tu reviens parmi nous?

Apparemment Tsuki avait décidé que l'orage s'était suffisamment calmé pour faire son retour. Il vit le jeune Stilinski se pencher devant son lit, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Le loup en lui gronda et il déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant cependant pas détourner le regard. Sa contemplation lui fit remarquer que l'hyperactif avait dû se changer pendant son introspection. Il revêtait maintenant un boxer un peu trop moulant pour la santé mentale du Lycan, et un t-shirt large qui, du fait qu'il soit penché, dévoilait le bas des reins du brun. Derek serra les poings et remercia le ciel que personne dans cette pièce ne puisse sentir ce qui se dégageait de lui.

Stiles faisait maintenant approcher la boule de poils en lui tendant gentiment la main. La chatte lécha le bout des doigts de son maître, puis vint se frotter à lui pour quémander quelques caresses. Il lui frotta l'arrière des oreilles, puis la prit dans ses bras, alla actionner l'interrupteur pour ne pas être dérangé au cas où la lumière reviendrait pendant leur sommeil, et s'installa enfin sur le lit, la boule de poil à ses côtés. Il s'allongea, se tournant vers le mur, laissant l'animal s'installer sur l'autre moitié de la couche, mais se retourna vite quand il entendit Tsuki gronder à nouveau.

\- Et bien, quoi encore?

Il fut stupéfait à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Tsuki était en position de défense — dos rond, poils dressés sur l'échine, oreilles plaquées sur le côté, montrant les crocs et une patte griffue en l'air — face à un Derek qui avait semble-t-il essayé de venir s'installer sur la couette, et s'en était vu refuser l'accès par le félin. Il voulut répondre à la menace en faisant luire ses yeux bleus, mais la seule réaction qu'il obtint fût un feulement des plus menaçant.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est en réagissant agressivement qu'elle te laissera approcher, répondit Stiles en pouffant. Si tu essayais de te faire accepter plus gentiment, elle te laisserait sans doute pénétrer son territoire.

Stiles s'étrangla face à cette phrase ambiguë qui lui avait échappé et s'efforça de reprendre contenance en caressant Tsuki, loupant par la même occasion le regard voilé et le sourire en coin du loup.

\- Calme toi ma belle, on sait que c'est chez toi ici, dit-il à l'oreille du chat.

Mettant de côté les images qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit un cours instant, Derek se pencha, présentant lentement sa main à la bête face à lui afin de lui faire renifler, tentant de se détendre pour ne pas qu'elle ressente de menace. Elle flaira le bout des doigts, puis se détourna d'un air hautain, montrant son postérieur avec la queue relevée, pour aller mieux se frotter à son maître. Derek leva un sourcil d'un air un peu vexé, et renifla d'une attitude toute aussi dédaigneuse que l'animal.

\- Bein voilà, vous êtes amis maintenant, fit remarquer Stiles avec un sourire. On peut dormir maintenant?

Le jeune homme se recoucha face au mur, et Tsuki vint se blottir au niveau de ses reins, histoire de bien marquer la limite à ne pas franchir. Stiles ferma les yeux, pour ensuite sentir le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du garou. Son palpitant fit un bond quand il réalisa la proximité du loup. Même si Derek était déjà resté dormir dans sa chambre ces derniers jours, il avait l'habitude de rester assis par terre, appuyé contre le lit de l'hyperactif. C'était la première fois que le fils Hale s'installait sur son lit, et ça le rendait nerveux. Il se concentra sur la respiration du lycanthrope, lente et calme, ce qui étonnement, lui permis de se détendre, le plongeant doucement dans les bras de Morphée, avec en bruits de fond, le ronronnement du chat et les derniers grondements de l'orage.

Stiles sortit lentement du sommeil, gardant les yeux clos pour ne pas être ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Il perçut non loin de lui les ronronnements de son animal de compagnie. Voulant connaître la source du contentement du chat, il ouvrit un œil. Et la surprise lui fit ouvrir aussitôt le second! Il avait devant lui le spectacle le plus improbable et en même temps le plus attendrissant qu'il aurait pût imaginer voir un jour.

Derek était là, encore profondément endormi apparemment, les bras repliés sur son torse. Mais dans ses bras était venue se blottir la petite Tsuki, la tête enfuie sous le menton du Lycan.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps tous les deux dites donc, souffla doucement Stiles d'un air rigolard.

Le jeune homme se leva le plus délicatement possible, fit le tour de son lit pour récupérer son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, fixa l'objectif de ce dernier sur la scène matinale et prit une photo.

\- Celle-là faut que je la montre à la meute, sinon ils ne voudront jamais me croire. Le mythe du Sourwolf est sur le point de s'effondrer, mouhahaha!

Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer la photo! Il entendit un grognement s'élever, ce qui l'invita à jeter un coup d'œil vers son lit. Tsuki s'étendait les pattes gentiment à côté de Derek, ce dernier semblant plutôt mécontent, prêt à bondir.

\- N'y pense même pas, espèce d'avorton! Gronda le loup.

Ce fût le signal pour Stiles de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il courut vers l'escalier, dévala ce dernier en évitant de justesse de s'y casser la figure, prit la fuite vers la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Il glissa son téléphone dans la poche du sheriff, lui fit un clin d'œil, posant son index sur sa bouche en signe de silence et repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais il fût soudain arrêté dans son élan par un bras qui le plaqua contre le mur du salon.

\- Aouch! Se plaignit l'adolescent.

\- Stiles, donne-moi ce téléphone tout de suite! Menaça Derek.

\- Nope! Et puis, faut dire "s'il te plaît" quand on veut quelque chose.

\- S'il te plaît Stiles, répondit le loup avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Je l'ai plus, na! Répondit-il en tirant la langue et levant les bras pour montrer ses mains vides. Et là où il est, je doute que tu t'aventures à le récupérer.

Stiles arborait un air triomphant, fier du tour qu'il jouait au lycan. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de ce dernier qui glissa sa main libre dans le dos du jeune homme, le faisant se raidir sous la surprise. La main descendit vers les reins, puis vers les fesses, Stiles perdant un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de l'exploration.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ça avec moi Stilinski? Susurra le Lycan à son oreille.

\- Hum hum!

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, s'éloignèrent et observèrent le sheriff d'un air gêné. Le plus âgé se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une tasse de café dans la main, et dans l'autre le portable de son fils.

\- Je dois avouer que la photo est pas mal, dit-il en observant le cliché sur le téléphone.

\- P'pa, appuie sur "envoyer", steplééééé! Supplia son fils.

\- Stiles, je suis sheriff, je ne peux pas encourager l'atteinte à la vie privée, répondit l'homme en levant un sourcil. C'est à Derek de décider, c'est une photo de lui après tout…

Et le père Stilinski lança l'objet tant convoité au garou, qui le réceptionna et effaça rapidement l'image du délit, ne laissant pas le temps à l'ado de répliquer, à part pour fusiller son père du regard.

\- Merci sheriff.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle moi John! Répliqua l'homme en uniforme. Café? Proposa-t-il au Lycan en lui montrant sa propre tasse.

\- Avec plaisir!

Le père se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes en arrière. Stiles restait hébété face à la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui. Il rêvait ou son père et Derek s'étaient ligués contre lui? Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible! Il leva les mains pour compter ses doigts. Main gauche: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Main droite: 1, 2, 3, 4, …5!

Trop plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le fils Hale s'approcher de lui, lui prendre la main pour y déposer son téléphone et se pencher à nouveau vers son oreille.

\- Tu devrais peut-être penser à t'habiller, souffla-t-il légèrement.

Le loup inhala une bouffée de cette senteur sucrée que dégageait l'objet de ses pensées, puis partit rejoindre le sheriff dans la cuisine pour boire son café, laissant Stiles redescendre lentement sur terre.

"Nan, mais il vient de se passer quoi là? Derek vient de me renifler ou je me fais des idées?", pensait le jeune homme.

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, lança son portable sur son bureau et tourna les yeux vers le lit où Tsuki se léchait la patte gentiment.

\- Dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas pu rester couchée deux minutes de plus sur son ventre, juste le temps que j'envoie la photo aux autres? À moins que tu ne fasses partie de la conspiration aussi? Dit-il d'un air soupçonneux en pointant l'animal du doigt.

La chatte le fixa un instant, leva son postérieur du lit, sauta en souplesse en bas de ce dernier et s'éloigna vers la porte sous le regard de Stiles. Arrivée à l'entrée de la chambre, la boule de poils se retourna avec un air de défi vers son maître.

\- Miaaaouw! Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Et Stiles aurais juré qu'elle lui avait tiré la langue!

\- TRAITRESSE, hurla-t-il à l'encontre de la demoiselle.

Mais celle-ci était déjà en bas, se frottant allégrement à Derek et quémandant son bol de lait au sheriff.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**RAR:**

**Jessy21: **J'espère que cette suite t'a plût, et j'ai essayé de tenir compte de ta remarque dans ce chapitre quand Der' fait lui aussi un petit flash-back dans ses pensées. Merci grandement pour ce conseil d'ailleurs, je trouve aussi que ça rend mieux ;) Bizz à toi, j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre.

**Galiane: **Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue avec cette suite. Et comme tu peux le constater, tu avais bien deviné l'identité de notre entremetteuse. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises crois moi! Non, je n'en dis pas plus ;P Bizz, on se revoit au prochain chapitre? ^-^

**Flavy: **Ravie que ma fic t'intéresse autant, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire et que tu me donneras ton avis sur l'évolution. Bizz ^-^

**IantoIsAlive:** Merci pour ton avis clair et tranché :D Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'intervenir par moment dans le récit, et je suis contente que ça ne t'ai pas dérangée. Pour Malia, je voulais en effet que ce soit délicat, mais en même temps pas trop avec les violons, les larmes et les mouchoirs :D Encore merci pour ta review, en effet ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive. Désolée de t'avoir fait un peu attendre pour la suite, mais au moins elle est là ;)

**enoa2: **Voui, j'ai sauté le pas, j'en avais assez que ça me trotte dans la tête, au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir XD, et honnêtement je m'éclate, relance toi dans l'aventure, c'est tellement bon! Maintenant que tu connais l'identité de la "chose non-identifiée", qu'en penses-tu? Ça te plaît toujours? Je l'espère en tout cas. Pour la raison de la présence de Derek chez les Stilinski, là j'avoue que le mystère était plus évident à résoudre, héhé! Rhha l'amuuuuur! Bizz ^-^

* * *

Voilà pour la suite, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route.

Ça vous a plût? Vous en voulez encore?

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, je préfère vous dire comme la dernière fois, dans deux semaines. Et avec un peu de chance ce sera plus tôt :)

Si vous voulez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemble la petite Tsuki, faites une recherche sur Google Images avec comme mots clés: chaton abyssin fauve. C'est une merveille n'est ce pas? Moi je gagatise en tout cas ^-^

Allez, je vous laisse. Encore Joyeuses Pâques à tout le monde, et ne vous privez pas de chocolat, c'est un pêché autorisé par la loi :P Par contre évitez la crise de foie quand même XD

Bizzzzzzzz mes p'tits loups!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici, avec une semaine de retard, la suite de l'entremetteuse. Je suis sincèrement désolée!

Les causes:

1) mon PC m'a lâchée pendant une longue semaine! Le salopiaud!

2) J'ai entamé un OS qui me bouffait pratiquement toute la place dans ma cervelle en ébullition (c'est la faute à BruniBlondi et à son Club Fantasy, la vilainheu) et qui va en plus s'avérer plus long que prévu (mais vraiment beaucoup! J'suis déjà au triple de l'idée de départ, et là c'est Derek et Stiles les fautifs, ils veulent plus me lâcher).

Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas confrontée au syndrome de la page blanche, donc rassurez vous, la suite arrive. Je me suis d'ailleurs retrouvée face à un dilemme: vous poster un chapitre suuuuper long, mais dans un peu plus longtemps, ou le scinder en deux et vous faire profiter de la suite maintenant. Comme vous le voyez j'ai opté pour la seconde solution :) Et donc le chapitre 4 devrait arriver, non pas dans deux semaines, mais le week-end prochain.

Sinon, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ont mis l'histoire en follow et en favorite, ça m'a fait super chaud à mon petit coeur. Je vais répondre à vos reviews cet après-midi même.

**Dans ce chapitre**: pas vraiment d'intrigue, beaucoup de blabla, et notre adorable Tsuki ne fait que deux brèves apparitions, pas de Sterek non plus, mais vous verrez que cette partie est quand même très importante. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira, alors...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

**RAR**:

Isa: Merci pour ta review. Et oui notre Tsuki est particulière, mais ce n'est pas un chat-garou ;) Quant à la photo, chuuut, c'est un secret. Tu as un bon sens de la déduction et l'art de relever les petits détails qui peuvent se révéler importants, je me demande donc ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre. :D Et oui Derek s'est permis de peloter Stiles, et tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Bizzz, et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

L'entremetteuse – Chapitre 3

Derek et le sheriff sirotaient leur café, tranquillement assis sur les tabourets autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine, Tsuki blottie sur les genoux du loup-garou qui lui malaxait délicatement le cou, faisant ronronner la boule de poils. John releva la tête vers l'autre homme et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'étage.

\- Que fait-il? Questionna l'homme.

Les oreilles lupines se tendirent quelques instants.

\- Il prend une douche... en bougonnant, rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Le sheriff pouffa dans sa tasse de café qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres, les yeux pleins de malice, puis interrogea le loup.

\- Comment ça se passe sinon, la phase d'approche?

\- Heu, bien, je pense. J'avoue que le voir perdre ses moyens est assez… adorable, dit le loup avec un air ravi. Et je commence à penser que vous aviez raison, ajouta-t-il.

\- A propos de quoi?

\- De ce qu'il pourrait… ressentir pour moi.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

\- Quand je l'approche, son cœur s'emballe toujours mais il ne dégage plus autant de peur qu'avant, c'est plutôt la surprise qui domine. Quand nous sommes vraiment proches son regard se trouble, il a du mal à respirer. Et puis tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et que…, hésita le Lycan.

\- … tu l'as peloté? Suggéra le sheriff sur un ton badin.

\- Hum, oui, répondit Derek d'un air embarrassé. J'ai senti une pointe de…

\- …de? Encouragea le plus âgé. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, après la révélation sur le surnaturel, je crois que je peux tout entendre. Alors…, une pointe de...?

\- De désir!

\- OK, je ne peux définitivement pas tout entendre, bafouilla John, levant les mains en l'air. J'ai beau t'avoir donné ma bénédiction et approuver tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre vous, le principale étant que mon fils soit heureux, ce qui concerne le dessous de la ceinture, vous vous le gardez d'accord? Rigola le sheriff.

\- Pas de problème sheriff, acquiesça Derek sur un ton entendu.

\- Appelles moi John, s'il te plaît, rappela-t-il.

\- Pas de problème John, rectifia le loup.

\- Sinon, tu penses enfin lui parler? Ou tu préfères toujours le laisser venir de lui-même?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai peur de le brusquer si je lui parle. Il n'a pas encore vraiment l'air de savoir lui-même ce qu'il ressent, confessa le loup. Il vous a déjà parlé? Demanda-t-il au sheriff.

\- Non, mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder. Il a souvent un air absent en ce moment, je pense que ça cogite, donc il devrait bientôt me poser des questions.

\- Vous poser quel genre de questions?

\- Ça ma foi, je n'en ai aucune idée…, c'est Stiles! On ne sait jamais comment il va s'y prendre pour aborder un sujet. Il est capable de me parler de la carrosserie de sa jeep pour me dire qu'il a loupé une interro de physique, alors pour me parler d'amour… Va savoir! C'est Stiles, réaffirma le père Stilinski.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées concernant le jeune hyperactif.

Le loup but la dernière gorgée de café que contenait sa tasse, attrapa la chatte toujours sur ses genoux, la posa sur son épaule en la soutenant d'une main et alla poser le récipient dans l'évier.

\- Je vais y aller, Deaton a demandé à me voir aujourd'hui, informa Derek.

\- Rien de grave j'espère…?

\- Quelques problèmes avec des animaux sauvages si j'ai bien compris… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit inquiétant, ces quinze derniers jours ont été plutôt calmes.

\- Pourvu que ça dure! Soupira l'homme en uniforme. Tu viens ce soir?

\- Scott ne vient pas?

\- Non, ce dimanche est consacré à l'entraînement de Liam d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quant à moi, je suis de garde à partir de 20h…

\- Dans ce cas, je serai là, ne vous en faites pas! Coupa le Lycan.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas, je ne voudrais pas...

Le loup le coupa à nouveau, et d'un ton ferme cette fois.

\- Ça ne m'embête absolument pas! Tout comme vous je n'aime pas le savoir seul, sauf que vous vous avez des obligations, moi je n'en ai pas, alors je serai là… toujours…, même si…, lui et moi restons juste amis.

Le loup se laissa abattre un petit moment par ce qu'il venait de dire, gratouillant distraitement le cou de Tsuki toujours sur son épaule. Elle ronronna et se frotta à son oreille comme pour le consoler, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Il fixa à nouveau son regard vert sur le père Stilinski.

\- Et je suis certain que Stiles le comprend très bien aussi, alors arrêtez de vous culpabiliser, s'il vous plaît.

Le plus âgé s'approcha, posant sa main sur l'épaule libre de Derek, la serrant légèrement.

\- Merci fiston. Sincèrement, mon fils a de la chance de t'avoir. J'espère qu'il ouvrira vite les yeux, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux! Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et mine de rien, il déteint sur toi, tu deviens aussi causant que lui, dit le père dans un éclat de rire.

Derek grogna, mais juste pour la forme, se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour aller récupérer sa veste dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Arrivé à destination, il posa la chatte sur le lit et la papouilla quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers le bureau pour prendre son blouson sur la chaise, mais Tsuki le suivit, se glissant dans ses jambes.

\- Idiote, arrêtes tu vas me faire tomber, gronda le loup se penchant pour la pousser légèrement de la main.

Mais l'animal ne le voyant pas de cette manière, miaula et revint se frotter aux jeans du Lycan.

\- Sérieusement? Tu fais de la résistance?

Il ne pût résister longtemps, la reprit dans ses bras, la rapprochant de son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens ce soir. J'aurai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi, expliqua-t-il en la reposant sur l'édredon.

Le fauve miniature lâcha un nouveau miaulement, et Derek aurait juré qu'elle lui répondait qu'elle était d'accord. Vraiment, ce chat n'était pas ordinaire, pensa-t-il en fixant la bestiole qui se roulait déjà en boule.

Le loup de naissance quitta la chambre, sa veste à la main, descendit les escaliers, refit un détour par la cuisine pour saluer le sheriff et laissa ce dernier seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand Derek Hale était venu le voir chez lui près de deux semaines plus tôt, le sheriff Stilinski était loin d'imaginer ce pourquoi le loup voulait lui parler. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que ce dernier voulait le tenir au courant des derniers évènements, se doutant bien que son fils ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos du Mexique. Mais le sujet que le fils Hale avait abordé était tout autre, et avait laissé le policier assez pantois au départ.

Le loup lui avait expliqué qu'il avait failli mourir devant la "iglesia". Fait dont l'homme était au courant de par son fils, mais la suite, Stiles n'aurait pas pût lui conter.

\- Quand j'étais sur le point de succomber à mes blessures, j'ai en quelques sorte vu défiler ma vie devant mes yeux, pas vraiment les faits qui me sont arrivés, expliquait le loup. J'ai revu toutes les personnes qui ont fait partie de ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, même des personnes de mon enfance dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Je pouvais voir et sentir les liens qui me rattachaient à chacun d'entre eux, parfois ces liens se brisaient comme lors de l'incendie du manoir... — Derek fit une pause en se remémorant ce douloureux moment et la sensation de vide qu'il avait à nouveau ressentie lorsque les liens c'étaient disloqués devant ses yeux — d'autres se renforçaient, faisant se rapprocher les personnes concernées. Ce fût le cas quand je vis Scott graviter autour de moi, ainsi que… votre fils. Pour les deux c'était très fort, mais en même temps très différent…

Le sheriff écoutait religieusement, ne voulant pas interrompre la confession du garou face à lui, mais il commençait à comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les rapports particuliers qu'avaient son fils et l'héritier Hale, de plus il était sheriff et savait analyser les situations, les comportements des gens. Ces deux-là lui avait rappelés plus d'une fois d'autres souvenirs, très agréables d'ailleurs, qui l'avaient fait sourire malgré lui.

Mais ces souvenirs-là sont une autre histoire dont le sheriff nous fera part plus tard, alors revenons à notre loup-garou et laissons le nous expliquer la différence entre le lien de Scott et celui de Stiles.

\- Quand j'étais petit ma mère m'a expliqué que chez les loups de naissance les membres de la meute avaient chacun leur place dans la hiérarchie, que cette place était définie dès leur naissance. Ainsi certains loups sont destinés à être des alphas, il ne peut en être autrement, de même pour les bêtas et les omégas — le regard de Derek s'assombrit légèrement. Depuis toujours je savais que je devais rester un simple bêta, la meilleure preuve est le désastre que fût mon règne d'alpha! Ajouta-t-il en soupirant, se passant une main sur le visage. C'est différent pour les mordus, normalement pour eux il est impossible de devenir des alphas, sauf dans de rares cas, comme celui de Scott.

\- Je suppose que c'est ça qui le rendait si particulier aux yeux de Deucalion? Conclut John.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Etre un alpha est un honneur et une fierté pour les loups de naissance, mais ils n'en ont pas vraiment de mérite, puisque c'est leur destinée. Le devenir par la force de sa volonté, par sa bravoure…, c'est en quelque sorte un gage de qualité, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et donc ton lien avec Scott? Demanda le sheriff.

\- Le lien que j'ai ressenti était clairement un lien de meute, il m'a permis de comprendre que l'alpha auquel je devais faire allégeance n'était autre que Scott. J'y avais pensé évidemment, mais je l'avais refusé, ce qui a engendré certaines faiblesses autant pour lui que pour moi... Si je n'avais pas fait cette erreur nous aurions été plus forts, Allison et Aiden seraient sans doute encore là — le sheriff vit le loup serrer les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches — peut-être même…

\- Derek, arrête s'il te plaît! Dit fermement le sheriff, surprenant le lycan dans son monologue. Je me doute que tu te sens coupable, tu t'es toujours senti coupable, que ce soit pour ta famille, Peter inclus, Paige, Boyd, Erica… et les autres, mais arrête de croire que tu es LA cause de tout cela. Il y a bien des facteurs à prendre en compte, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, nous en ferons encore hélas, et surtout tu n'es en rien responsable de la folie destructrice des autres. Tout comme je considère que Stiles n'est en rien fautif de ce que lui a fait faire le nogitsune, même si c'est horrible, ce serait bien trop facile de faire des conclusions aussi hâtives. Tu dois absolument tourner la page tout en tirant les leçons de tes erreurs, et VIVRE! Tu en as le droit, le devoir même. Pour ceux qui nous ont quittés, pour ceux qui sont encore là et qui tiennent à toi.

Pendant sa tirade, John avait attrapé les mains du garou, l'obligeant à les détendre.

\- Maintenant si tu en revenais au sujet principal: ton lien avec mon fils…, suggéra l'ainé un sourcil levé, lâchant les mains de son vis-à-vis pour prendre sa tasse de café et en boire une gorgée.

Derek releva la tête, le regard surpris. Alors comme ça il était si transparent aux yeux du père de Stiles? Dans ce cas, il allait y aller franco.

\- Le lien que j'ai avec Stiles est un lien d'âme, dit le fils Hale sans plus d'explication.

\- Bien! Et tu as demandé à Stiles si tes sentiments étaient réciproques? S'enquit le policier d'un air tout naturel et absolument pas perturbé.

\- Je… j-je…, balbutia le jeune homme face à cette question aussi direct, ce qui fit pouffer l'autre.

\- Que se passe-t-il fiston? Demanda-t-il d'un air rigolard.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…

\- À ce que je comprenne si vite? Suggéra le père.

\- Oui, répondit franchement l'autre.

\- Je suis flic Derek, la déduction et l'observation c'est mon boulot. Ça fait déjà un moment que je vous observe vous tourner autour, toi et Stiles, et je te garantis qu'il n'y a que vous qui ne voyez pas ce que tout le monde a compris depuis un moment. Même Scott, c'est tout dire, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyant que l'autre restait dubitatif, le sheriff l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Mais je t'en prie, dis m'en plus sur ce lien d'âme, je suppose que ça implique certaines choses, ça ne doit pas être conventionnel…

\- Je… En effet — il but une gorgée du liquide noir avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour commencer son explication — Ce n'est pas très compliqué en soit, chez les humains vous appelez cela une âme sœur, chez les loups notre lien d'âme nous désigne notre compagnon. Chez l'un comme chez l'autre, on peut passer sa vie entière sans jamais le ou la trouver. La grosse différence c'est que chez les loups, une fois que les compagnons se sont trouvés et qu'ils ont "officialisés" leur lien, ils ne peuvent plus se séparer, ça signifierait leur mort, à tous les deux. D'ailleurs si l'un péri, l'autre en général se laisse mourir de chagrin, c'est en gros l'instinct animal qui domine.

\- Je vois, donc s'il arrivait quelque chose à toi ou à Stiles, on ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver le survivant, conclu l'aîné en se massant les tempes.

\- C'est ça, répondit Derek d'un air désolé.

\- Continues, l'encouragea John en reposant ses mains à plat sur la table.

\- Quand les compagnons sont tous les deux des loups, il est impossible qu'ils s'ignorent et qu'ils ignorent leur lien, c'est à nouveau l'instinct qui joue sur ce point. Par contre, lorsque l'un des deux est un humain, il peut refuser de se lier à ce monde surnaturel et donc au loup qui lui est destiné. L'humain vivra donc une vie normale, sans conséquences pour lui…

\- Et que devient le loup si l'humain refuse le lien? Demanda l'autre en relevant la tête, le regard inquiet.

\- Tant que le loup ignore à qui il est censé être lié, rien. Mais quand il le sait, le fait de voir son humain s'éloigner de lui et, par la force des choses, se lier à quelqu'un d'autre, il lui arrivera la même chose que si son compagnon était mort, expliqua Derek sans enthousiasme.

\- Si je comprends bien, tant que tu ne savais pas pour Stiles, donc avant le Mexique, tu ne risquais rien. Mais maintenant que tu sais, même si lui ne connaît pas cette histoire de compagnon, son rejet engendrerait… ta mort! Dit le père d'un air grave.

Le fils Hale acquiesça, fixant le fond de sa tasse comme si il espérait que celle-ci puisse changer cet état de fait.

\- Fichu bordel, soupira le sheriff en se frottant les yeux. Ecoute Derek, comme je te l'ai déjà fait sous-entendre tout à l'heure, je pense sincèrement que tes sentiments pour mon hyperactif de fils sont partagés. Et je me doute que tu es en train de me demander mon consentement pour lui annoncer tout ça, n'est-ce pas…? Interrogea le père.

\- C'était en effet mon intention… et je comprendrais tout à fait que vous refusiez sheriff, Stiles est tout ce qui vous reste...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, le policier l'interrompit.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Stiles est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai dans ce monde, plus précieux que ma propre vie, et le perdre est pour moi inenvisageable Derek… s'emporta-t-il légèrement.

\- Je comprends, je ne vous en veux… Commença le garou.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît! Le coupa à nouveau l'aîné.

John prit le temps de respirer à fond et l'homme face à lui attendit qu'il trouve le courage de continuer.

\- Le perdre serait pour moi l'équivalent du loup qui perd son compagnon, je n'y survivrais pas. C'est pourquoi…, je compte sur toi pour être prudent et ne pas mettre ta vie en danger inutilement, dit-il durement en pointant son interlocuteur du doigt. Si il arrive malheur à mon fils parce que tu n'as pas été prudent, je te ressuscite "façon Peter", et je t'explose la tête après t'avoir torturé à grand renfort d'aconit, c'est clair?! Précisa le plus vieux, les sourcils relevés, attendant une réponse.

\- Clair monsieur, affirma Derek, réalisant doucement que le sheriff venait de lui donner sa bénédiction. Je… je vous remercie.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite fiston, attends de raconter tout ça au principal concerné et d'avoir sa réponse. De plus si je refusais de te donner ta chance et que Stiles le découvrait, il ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir décidé pour lui. Maintenant tout dépend de lui… conclut le policier en soupirant. Tu as déjà une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour lui annoncer?

\- Je crois que je ne vais rien lui dire pour le moment… Je voudrais d'abord essayer de me rapprocher, histoire de voir si ses sentiments sont vraiment réciproques comme vous semblez le penser.

\- Crois-moi, ils le sont, dit le sheriff en faisant un clin d'œil au lycan. Même si il ne l'a pas encore compris…

\- J'en serai plus que ravi, mais je ne veux pas risquer de le confronter à ça sans en être absolument sûr. C'est un choix lourd de conséquences, je n'accepterai pas qu'il se décide uniquement pour me "sauver la vie". Depuis le temps que je le connais, je sais qu'il est tout à fait capable de se sacrifier pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre, affirma le fils Hale.

\- Tu as raison, c'est tout à fait son genre et je comprends ta décision, c'est tout à ton honneur!

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, il ne leur semblait pas nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit, tout avait été dit et entendu.

\- Bon, sur ce, je vais retourner travailler moi, dis le plus âgé en se levant. Tu veux rester? Stiles ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, ajouta-t-il en regardant la montre à son poignet.

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas déjà commencer à m'imposer…

\- C'est moi qui te le propose, tu ne m'obliges pas Derek! Et puis, plus tôt tout cela sera réglé, mieux on se portera non? Suggéra-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien rester, comme ça je lui demanderai de faire des recherches sur Jordan, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il pourrait être…

\- Bonne idée! Et saches que tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison. Par contre si tu pouvais prendre l'habitude de passer par la porte, dit John avec un large sourire. Au moins quand je suis là, ça nous permettra de comploter, ajouta le père d'un air complice en partant vers l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste de sheriff.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le lycan avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bien, à bientôt alors.

Et le sheriff avait quitté la maison, laissant le loup-garou seul, attendant que l'hyperactif rentre.

Une tornade brune débarqua soudain dans la cuisine, faisant revenir le sheriff dans le présent. Son fils se dirigea vers une des armoires, l'ouvrit, se prit un verre et se retourna en direction de son père. Il tourna la tête en tous sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, puis fixa son paternel, le regard interrogateur.

\- Derek est déjà parti?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, oui, pourquoi? Demanda John le fixant du coin de l'œil, voyant bien l'air déçu de son rejeton.

\- Nan, pour rien, dit-il en prenant la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo.

Le sheriff hésita à dire à son fils que le loup viendrait lui tenir compagnie le soir même, mais il finit par décider de tenir sa langue, histoire de laisser la surprise au jeune homme. Il jeta un regard vers Stiles qui avait, une fois de plus, l'air complètement perdu dans le vague, ne voyant pas que le verre qu'il remplissait de jus était sur le point de déborder.

\- Stiles! Ton verre! Dit le policier.

L'adolescent reprit ses esprits, relevant la bouteille, évitant ainsi une catastrophe.

\- Désolé papa… s'excusa-t-il en replaçant la bouteille de jus de fruit au réfrigérateur. Tiens? Tu as déjà mangé le plat végétarien que je t'avais préparé pour ce midi? Interrogea-t-il en se retournant, faisant relever la tête à son père qui finissait son café.

\- Bien sûr, je me suis jeté dessus en rentrant, j'aime tellement ça, répondit John d'un ton ironique.

\- En tout cas, il n'est plus au frigo!

\- Tu as peut être confondu avec un autre jour, suggéra le plus âgé.

\- Non, je t'assure, je l'ai préparé hier soir. Tu ne l'as pas jeté pour t'empiffrer de saloperies à la place j'espère, lança-t-il à son paternel, le regard plein de soupçons.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu Stiles, répondit-il, vexé que le jeune puisse penser cela de lui.

\- Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même, ajouta l'hyperactif.

Leur regard à tous les deux se porta sur Tsuki qui faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, étendant ses pattes en baillant.

\- Tiens Tsuki, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais mangé le plat que j'ai préparé pour papa par hasard? Questionna Stiles, gardant un œil méfiant sur son père pour observer sa réaction.

La chatte écarquilla les yeux en sursautant légèrement, mais aucun des deux hommes ne le vit, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se jauger l'un l'autre.

\- Je t'en prie Stiles, restons sérieux tu veux bien, suggéra l'adulte en rigolant.

\- Dans ce cas ça ne peut être que Derek, lança Stiles.

\- C'est la meilleur de l'année celle-là, pouffa l'homme. Arrête tes sottises et n'en fait pas tout un plat, ce n'était qu'une salade fils.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, contrarié de ne pas trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'installa finalement face à son père avec un bol de céréales, laissa Tsuki monter sur ses genoux et dégusta son déjeuner, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Puis il reporta son attention sur son paternel qui était plongé dans la lecture du journal de Beacon Hills.

\- Papa?

\- Mmh, fit John en relevant la tête vers son fils.

\- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de maman?

**À suivre...**

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et que j'ai bien su exprimer les sentiments des uns et des autres. J'ai pris quelques libertés sur la hiérarchie des loup-garous, en espérant que ça ne vous gêne pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je puisse encore m'améliorer ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre: la discussion père-fils, le retour de notre loulou-garou et une séance de papouilles dans les règles de l'art (entre qui et qui, that is THE question :P)

Bonne semaine à toutes et tous. Bizzz!

Jeri K


	4. Chapter 4

*s'incline bien bas*

Pardon, pardon, pardon pour cette si longue attente. Mais voici enfin le chapitre 4, qui est deux fois plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonner.

RAR: Elles arrivent dans la soirée ou demain.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

L'entremetteuse – Chapitre 4

\- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de maman?

Et bien nous y voilà, pensa le sheriff.

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas imaginé que son fils aborderait le sujet directement, il le voyait plutôt passer par un chemin détourné. Il devait sans doute avoir déjà suffisamment cogité de son côté pour être aussi sûr de sa question.

Le père réfléchit à sa future réponse, se leva, laissant son fils face à son bol de céréales, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec dans les mains, un ancien album de lycée qu'il posa sur le comptoir face à eux. Il s'installa auprès de son rejeton ouvrant le livre sur une page où plusieurs photos de jeunes gens s'étalaient.

\- Voici ta mère, dit l'aîné en montrant le portrait d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette, qui devait être à peine plus jeune que Stiles en cet instant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tsuki pour sauter des genoux de l'hyperactif, atterrissant à côté de l'almanach — évitant de justesse le déjeuner de son maître — reniflant le bouquin d'un air intéressé, et plus particulièrement l'image qui représentait Claudia.

\- Comme elle était belle, n'est-ce pas Tsuki, dit le jeune homme d'un air admiratif, tout en caressant la tête de la chatte qui répondit d'un petit miaulement.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta l'autre homme qui les observait, d'un ton rêveur. Mais au début j'étais loin de ne penser que cela d'elle…

Stiles rattrapa la boule de poils d'une main, la replaçant sur ses cuisses, mais cette dernière continua de regarder ce qui se passait, les yeux dépassant légèrement de la surface carrelée.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demanda curieusement Stiles.

\- Chaque chose en son temps fils, laisse-moi raconter, tu veux bien? Dit John, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

L'adolescent acquiesça, remplissant sa bouche d'une nouvelle cuillère de sa mixture, observant son père tourner les pages. Il s'arrêta soudain, pointant du doigt une autre photo en noir et blanc.

\- Et ça c'est moi, dit-il fièrement, faisant à moitié recracher sa bouchée à son fils.

\- Wow, p'pa! Sérieusement?

\- Oui sérieusement, pourquoi? S'indigna l'intéressé.

\- Et bien, je ne te voyais pas aussi… — l'adolescent chercha un mot qui ne vexerait pas trop son paternel — beau? Fini-t-il par dire d'un ton peu sûr de lui.

\- Ah bein merci, c'est charmant, rétorqua le plus vieux, un faux air outré sur son visage buriné.

Il donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Stiles, faisant cracher quelques gouttes de lait à ce dernier, qui finit par repousser son bol, renonçant à le terminer. S'étant faite éclabousser par le mélange lacté, Tsuki avait sauté à nouveau à côté du livre, puis s'était assise un peu plus loin pour nettoyer les dégâts sur sa fourrure, semblant écouter la conversation des deux humains.

\- Je… je disais ça dans le sens que t'étais particulièrement canon, tu me fais penser à De…, une gravure de mode, rectifia-t-il à la dernière seconde, sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement.

Mais le début de lapsus révélateur n'avait pas échappé au policier, lui amenant un doux sourire sur les lippes. Il décida de continuer, espérant que ce qu'il allait apprendre à sa progéniture allait définitivement lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse à l'époque, ajouta le père après avoir tourné la page, montrant du doigt une image de la team en question. Et je dois dire que j'attirais pas mal le regard des filles…

\- P'pa! Évites moi les détails tu veux bien, répliqua le jeune homme, la mine légèrement choquée.

\- Mais je n'en profitais pas pour autant! S'indigna John, levant les yeux au ciel. Bref… — il feuilleta à nouveau le bouquin, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, s'arrêtant soudain sur une photo de groupe — voilà! Ta mère, elle, faisait partie des petits génies scientifiques — il avait insisté sur les derniers mots en utilisant un ton un peu hautain.

\- C'est une tare? Demanda Stiles les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

\- Bien sûr que non! Enfin… disons qu'à l'époque, si! Dit le sheriff d'un air ennuyé. Bon, tu vas me laisser te raconter, oui ou non?

\- Ok ok, dis l'adolescent, levant les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

\- Bien! Donc… ta mère et moi, quand nous avions à peu près ton âge, évoluions dans deux mondes différents, et on ne peut pas dire que ces deux univers faisaient bon ménage. C'était même plutôt le contraire! Claudia et les autres petits génies considéraient les sportifs comme des mecs sans cervelle, qui ne savaient que faire la fête et profiter des filles grâce à leur popularité. Et à contrario, les sportifs jugeaient les scientifiques comme des élèves coincés, qui ne savaient que rester le nez dans leurs bouquins et faire les fayots auprès des profs. Alors même si je trouvais ta mère très jolie, je la jugeais froide, autoritaire, pimbêche au possible et prétentieuse, toujours à faire sa maligne avec ses bonnes notes…

Le sheriff s'autorisa une interruption, mais leva vite la main pour empêcher son fils d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche quand il le vit, un air irrité sur la face, essayer une fois de plus de commenter ses dires.

\- Toujours est-il que nous nous entendions très mal elle et moi. Chaque cours que nous avions en commun, on finissait souvent par se lancer des piques, ne nous occupants même plus de nos professeurs ou des autres élèves qui nous entouraient et on finissait à coup sûr chez le principal. Le seul qui arrivait à nous fermer notre clapet était notre prof de chimie, Mr. Ackermann.

John se leva pour se resservir un café, profitant de la pause pour replonger entièrement dans ses souvenirs…

Ce jour-là, Mr. Ackermann – grand brun à la carrure de rugbyman – avait pris une décision qui allait radicalement changer la vie du jeune John Stilinski.

\- Suite à la catastrophe provoquée par Mr. Stilinski à mon dernier cours, afin d'assurer notre sécurité à tous et dans l'espoir aussi d'améliorer vos notes peu brillantes, j'ai décidé de former moi-même les binômes pour votre exposé de fin d'année, avait proclamé le prof faisant s'élever dans la classe une marée de protestations. SILENCE! Rugit-il.

Et il commença la répartition, faisant soupirer les élèves qui se levaient pour rejoindre leur futur coéquipier. Quand vint le tour de John, ce dernier manifesta bien entendu son mécontentement, mais il n'était pas le seul.

\- Mr. Stilinski avec Mlle Barnes.

\- Quoi? S'insurgèrent les deux intéressés.

\- Un problème? Demanda Ackermann avec un regard les défiants de manifester leur contrariété.

\- Non, m'sieur! Répondirent les deux jeunes en baissant les yeux face à l'œillade menaçante de la montagne de muscles.

John se leva pour rejoindre la place à côté de la jolie brune, qui le regarda d'un œil noir quand il s'installa, pas plus réjoui qu'elle à la perspective de devoir la côtoyer pendant et en dehors des cours.

Quand l'enseignant eut terminé l'attribution des paires, il reprit la parole, élevant la voix afin que les adolescents se taisent.

\- Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, les duos ont été constitués en fonction des points forts et des points faibles des uns et des autres dans un souci d'équité. La journée sera terminée d'ici quelques minutes, je vais donc vous demander de venir près de moi avec votre binôme, afin de vous attribuer le sujet et le temps que devra durer votre exposé. Vous aurez un mois pour le préparer, avant qu'un tirage au sort ne désigne votre ordre de passage.

Le pédagogue fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y asseoir, pointa du doigt un premier groupe composé de deux filles, qui s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas trainant. Il leur présenta deux coupelles en verre remplies de petits papiers pliés, leur expliqua que l'une contenait les sujets d'exposé et l'autre des durées différentes allant de dix à vingt-cinq minutes. Les adolescentes piochèrent, déplièrent et eurent l'air soulagées de leur tirage. Ackermann nota les informations nécessaires dans un calepin, fit sortir les deux premières étudiantes, appela le groupe suivant et ainsi de suite. John Stilinski et Claudia Barnes furent les derniers à ramasser leurs sacs pour rejoindre l'instit à son pupitre, ils récupérèrent les deux derniers petits billets et Claudia énonça le sujet à traiter.

\- L'hydro-distillation, dit-elle en tendant le papier au professeur.

\- Pendant… vingt-cinq minutes, précisa John d'un air déjà découragé à cette perspective.

\- Excellent thème, je suis certain que vous arriverez très bien à nous l'exposer si vous travailler de concert et en laissant vos griefs respectifs de côtés.

Les deux étudiants s'éloignèrent vers la porte en maugréant, se lançant des regards meurtriers ne cachant pas le moins du monde leur avis sur la question.

\- Attendez, héla le professeur, faisant se retourner les deux jeunes. Je vais vous donner un petit conseil malgré tout, dit-il en remballant ses affaires dans son attaché-case. Votre sujet est un des plus faciles à exposer de par ses nombreuses applications. Mais vous allez devoir en parler durant vingt-cinq minutes. Donc comme je ne suis pas le seul à devoir écouter, je ne peux que vous suggérer de trouver un thème suffisamment attrayant pour susciter l'intérêt de vos camarades. Je suis certain John, que si vous vous creusez un peu la tête, vous trouverez l'idée parfaite pour cela, ajouta Mr. Ackermann avec un regard insistant envers l'adolescent. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à tous les deux, fini-t-il en passant devant eux pour sortir de la classe.

\- Je te préviens Stilinski, ces notes sont super importantes pour moi, je te conseille de ne pas faire foirer l'exposé à cause de ton incompétence et de ta profonde bêtise! T'auras intérêt à suivre mes instructions et peu importe ce qu'Ackermann a dit, je choisirai le sujet moi-même, c'est plus sûr!

Pendant tout son monologue, la jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendue compte que John ne l'écoutait absolument pas, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'avait sous-entendu son professeur. Et le visage du jeune homme s'illumina!

\- T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Demanda Claudia, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non, répondit John sans se préoccuper de l'air offusqué de son interlocutrice. Tu sais où j'habite? Lança-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Claudia.

\- Oui, mais…

\- On se retrouve chez moi à dix-sept heures, lui lança-t-il en partant précipitamment, laissant la jeune fille abasourdie.

Malgré sa réticence, Claudia se présenta bien à la maison des Stilinski à dix-sept heures, et John la conduisit directement dans le garage, la tirant par la main, sans explications et en ignorant ses protestations.

\- Bordel Stilinski, où est-ce-que tu m'emmènes?

\- Tu verras, j'ai trouvé l'idée parfaite pour notre exposé, dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant devant une forme recouverte d'un vieux drap miteux.

\- En quoi un vieux tas de chiffons puants peut nous aider? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pas le drap! Ce qu'il y a en dessous, répondit John en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme tira sur la toile grisâtre, découvrant ainsi la merveille qui s'y cachait et faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Claudia.

\- Waow, magnifique! Je peux, dit-elle, demandant l'accord d'un regard brillant.

\- Bien sûr!

L'adolescente posa le bout de ses doigts sur le métal froid, caressant la surface lisse qui malgré les années avait gardé quelques reflets cuivrés.

\- Je te présente Rowena, commenta le jeune Stilinski. C'est mon arrière-grand-père qui l'a fabriquée il y a des années, avec le grand-père de Mr. Ackermann, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait sous-entendre que je pouvais trouver "l'idée parfaite".

John s'appuya nonchalamment sur le vieil établi derrière lui, regardant la brune tourner autour du montage en cuivre et lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Remballe ton sourire enjôleur Stilinski, ça marche pas avec moi! Répondit-elle en agitant sa main vers le jeune homme.

\- Rassures-toi, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas, mais avoue quand même que tu es impressionnée, insista-t-il.

\- Ok, il est vrai qu'avec une aussi jolie distillerie, il y a moyen d'obtenir les meilleures notes d'exposé, j'admets donc que je suis légèrement épatée. Mais encore faudrait-il avoir l'autorisation de l'utiliser…

\- Pour mon père, c'est déjà réglé, il est d'accord. Par contre étant donné qu'on va fabriquer de l'alcool, même en petite quantité, il va falloir demander l'aval des autorités.

\- Ça je m'en charge, mon père est adjoint du sheriff, je lui demanderais une dérogation spéciale. Par contre, même si tu fournis l'idée et le matériel, je te préviens que je ne te laisserai pas te reposer sur tes lauriers de sportifs.

\- Hé ho, c'est pas parce que j'ai de moins bonnes notes que toi et que je fais du sport que ça implique que je suis un fainéant ou un inculte. Tout le monde n'a pas le cerveau d'Einstein sous le capot hein, y en a qui doivent fournir des efforts pour y imprimer quelque chose! S'énerva John.

\- M'agresse pas comme ça tu veux! Grogna la brune en pointant l'autre du doigt.

\- Non, mais je rêve! Tu me donnes des ordres et c'est toi qui te sens agressée, dit le jeune homme en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Ecoute Claudia, je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi et je sais encore moins ce que tu me reproches pour être aussi inamicale avec moi, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on va devoir collaborer plusieurs semaines. Alors je serais d'avis qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, finit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, observant l'autre comme pour essayer de discerner une arnaque quelconque dans sa démarche, mais vu le sourire – qui paraissait plus que sincère – du brun, elle se décida à serrer la main tendue, scellant la fin des hostilités.

Dès le lendemain, les deux adolescents mirent réellement leur animosité de côté. Après avoir obtenu les autorisations nécessaires des autorités locales – la condition étant de détruire l'alcool produit dès la fin de l'exposé avec Mr. Ackermann comme témoin – ils commencèrent la première étape de fabrication en suivant le manuel d'instruction de l'arrière-grand-père de John.

Tous les deux jours environ, week-end inclus, ils se retrouvaient chez le jeune homme pour noter toutes leurs observations sur l'évolution du moût, la fermentation, …, photographiant les moments clés afin de recueillir tout ce qui était nécessaire et utile pour leur rapport de fin d'année.

Au fil des semaines, les deux jeunes avaient appris à se connaître, avaient découvert chez l'autre des traits de caractère, une personnalité qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Ils s'étaient trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs, avaient même passé quelques soirées devant de bons films, grignotant du popcorn en se chamaillant gentiment. Finalement, les piques acerbes s'étaient transformées en sarcasme et en taquineries, l'animosité en sincère amitié.

Mais ils commençaient à craindre le moment où ils auraient terminé leur travail en commun: continueraient-ils de se voir ou allaient-ils s'éloigner et repartir chacun de leur côté? Au fond d'eux, les deux adolescents nourrissaient l'espoir que cette nouvelle amitié dure et même, pourquoi pas, se transforme en un peu plus.

Alors un vendredi soir, quelques jours à peine avant la date où ils devaient rendre leurs travaux et les exposer devant la classe, l'un des deux se lança alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte à la table basse du salon Stilinski.

\- Heu… Claudia, je voulais te demander… commença John d'un air timide.

\- Oui? Demanda la jeune fille en relevant la tête de ses notes.

\- En fait… tu sais que demain je joue mon dernier match de l'année?

\- Moui, acquiesça la brune en mâchouillant son stylo.

\- Je voulais te demander si ça te dirais de venir avec moi… dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Pas pour le match, se reprit-il, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le sport. Mais après, on pourrait… je sais pas… aller boire un verre?

\- Mr. Stilinski, seriez-vous en train de m'inviter à sortir? Dit Claudia d'un air malicieux.

\- Tu accepterais si c'était le cas? Dit John, toujours mal à l'aise.

Pour seule réponse, Claudia se pencha et posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du jeune homme, qui se mit immédiatement à rougir, de la fumée aurait presque pu sortir de ses oreilles, comme dans les dessins-animés. Puis la jeune femme rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva, un sourire mutin au coin de la bouche.

\- J'ai beau ne pas trop aimer le sport, je ne raterais ce match là pour rien au monde. On se retrouvera au bas des gradins?

\- Heu, oui, oui bien sûr! Se précipita John encore à moitié sur son nuage.

Et il regarda la brune quitter sa maison, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Tous ces souvenirs dataient de plus de vingt ans, pourtant ils étaient encore bien précis dans la mémoire du sheriff Stilinski, qui fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son fils.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le coup de foudre? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, on s'entendait comme chien et chat, mais après avoir pris le temps de nous connaître l'un l'autre un lien s'est créé, et les sentiments n'ont pas mis longtemps à se mêler à tout ça, conclu simplement John, vidant le fond de sa tasse. Mais pourquoi ces questions tout à coup? Il y a quelqu'un dont tu penses être amoureux? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop en fait, c'est pour ça que je te demandais. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions par rapport à cette personne. On a aussi une relation assez… conflictuelle, on se bouffe le nez sans arrêt. Enfin un peu moins ces derniers temps, confia-t-il comme pour lui-même. Malgré ça, je sens bien qu'on s'apprécie, qu'on est de plus en plus proche et j'éprouve une certaine attirance que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. C'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai toujours ressentit pour Lydia… Et surtout, je sais pas si ça pourrait être réciproque, il est tellement... Je suis perdu papa, fini-t-il en s'affalant sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ne se rendant pas compte du petit élément si important qu'il venait de glisser dans la conversation.

Tsuki voyant le mal-être de son maître, vint glisser son museau contre les doigts fins qui se faufilèrent automatiquement dans son cou, caressant délicatement la fourrure rousse. Il se redressa en attrapant le félin, laissant son nez aller se nicher à cette endroit doux qu'il venait de câliner. L'odeur de la petite peluche l'apaisait, ou était-ce cette senteur musquée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Derek. Elle s'était sans doute transférée sur le pelage du chat lorsqu'il s'était blotti sur le torse du loup, pensa l'adolescent. Il se remémora ce mec canon, allongé sur son lit, endormi, un air si paisible sur le visage. C'était tellement rare de voir Derek aussi détendu, tellement serein, il avait eu ce privilège et maintenant il se disait qu'heureusement que le fils Hale l'avait empêché d'envoyer cette photo aux autres. Il réalisait qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir admirer le lycan de cette manière si… intime.

\- Eh bien! Lança John, faisant sursauter le brun. Peut-être devrais-tu en parler avec… lui? Dit-il, appuyant sur le dernier mot d'un air innocent.

\- Hein… articula Stiles, redressant la tête violemment. Qu… Je… Tu… Mmmpf! Souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Relax fils! Pouffa John face à l'air perdu de l'ado. Je sais que tu n'es pas gay, c'est juste qu'avec Derek c'est différent…

Cette dernière phrase finit d'achever le pauvre Stiles, son père venait d'assener le coup de grâce, lui grillant les derniers neurones encore actifs. Alors que son fils se décomposait littéralement sous ses yeux, reposant Tsuki sur le plan de travail, l'aîné Stilinski voulu le rassurer.

\- Derek est un homme bien tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il vient si souvent ces derniers temps? Questionna franchement le père.

\- Il vient uniquement voir où en sont mes recherches sur Parrish…

\- Cinq soirs par semaine et en passant la nuit au pied de ton lit? L'interrompit le plus âgé, les sourcils relevés. Sérieusement Stiles! Tu es intelligent, mais dès que ça te concerne d'un peu trop près tu perds tout discernement, constata le sheriff en secouant la tête, acquiescé par un miaulement de la boule de poils qui les observait toujours.

\- Mais Derek n'est pas…

\- Quoi? Derek n'est pas gay? Et alors? Toi non plus… Qu'est ce qui te pose problème au juste, fiston?

\- C'est pas que ça me pose problème, c'est cette situation, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça pour lui… alors que mes sentiments soient partagés, ça me paraît juste… improbable.

\- L'existence des loups garous me semblait impossible et pourtant, c'est bien réel. Et puis pourquoi cela serait-il vraisemblable de ta part et pas de la sienne?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai eu qu'une fille dans ma vie, qui en plus m'a largué, et que lui en a eu plusieurs? S'emporta le jeune homme, gesticulant sur son siège. Ou parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment nous comparer… Il est canon, super musclé, courageux, discret, sûr de lui et j'en passe! Alors que moi je suis invisible, chétif, maladroit, bavard, sans compter mon hyperactivité… Fini-t-il, se démoralisant un peu plus à chaque argument qu'il énonçait.

\- Si tu veux vous comparer il faudrait au moins que ton analogie soit équitable. Tu ne fais que confronter les points forts de Derek avec tes points faibles, et encore, ils sont loin d'être incontestables vu que tu n'es pas le moins du monde objectif. Je suis sûr que si tu y regardes de plus près, tu te rendras compte que ce que tu penses n'est pas forcément ce que tu vois…

Stiles le fixait, ne semblant pas comprendre où son père voulait en venir, alors ce dernier continua.

\- Je pense que ton subconscient t'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux sur qui est vraiment Derek, tu es aveuglé par ce que tu éprouves pour lui, et tu l'imagine sans failles et sans défauts. En réalité c'est un homme comme un autre, le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne change pas l'humain qu'il est au fond: sensible, fragile, torturé par ses erreurs et par son vécu, se posant continuellement mille questions, et cherchant sans cesse l'approbation des gens qui l'entourent.

John resta quelques instants à regarder son fils plongé dans ses pensées, puis il leva les bras en l'air, étendant ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue.

\- Je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus et aller me reposer quelques heures. Ces deux gardes de suite m'ont épuisé et la suivante est pour ce soir. C'est que j'ai plus dix-sept ans moi!

Réalisant ce que son paternel venait de dire, les événements de la veille revinrent à la mémoire de l'adolescent qui se permit une question.

\- En parlant de ça, tout c'est bien passé cette nuit avec l'orage? Demanda-t-il, faisant se relever imperceptiblement les oreilles du félin toujours présent.

\- Oui, juste un accident de voiture sur la nationale quittant la ville causé par un éclair tombé au milieu de la route. Aucun blessé, un peu de tôle froissée c'est tout. J'espère juste qu'on en a fini avec ces orages, deux en quelques jours, c'est plus que sur toute l'année passée.

Le sheriff commença à quitter la cuisine, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, quand Stiles le retint en l'apostrophant.

\- P'pa?

\- Mmh, fit John, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je ressente des sentiments pour… un autre homme? Dit-il sur un ton gêné.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux et que la personne que tu choisis te traite bien, répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Merci p'pa.

Stiles lui fit un sourire sincère en retour, le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître vers les escaliers, puis il se leva pour ranger les restes de son déjeuner. Quand il sorti lui aussi de la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, il se tourna vers Tsuki qui était toujours assise sur le comptoir.

\- Tu restes là ma belle?

L'animal ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, il se détourna et monta sans elle. Il passa la matinée sur son ordinateur, jouant sans vraiment être concentré sur la partie engagée, trop distrait par le sujet qui le préoccupait ces derniers temps: Derek.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, il redescendit pour se préparer une omelette aux namekos – des champignons japonais qu'il avait ramené pour son père mais que ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié du tout – retrouvant Tsuki roulée en boule toujours à la même place que ce matin. Pendant que ses œufs cuisaient, Stiles ramassa le bol de nourriture du chat qui était dans un coin de la pièce pour le remplir, mais il ne put que constater que ce dernier était toujours plein à ras-bord.

\- Tu n'as rien mangé en deux jours Tsuki, les croquettes ne te plaisent pas? Dit-il en regardant la boule de poils qui ouvrit les yeux mais ne releva pas la tête. Il faudra peut-être changer de marque…

Il jeta les vieilles croquettes à la poubelle, re-rempli le récipient tout de même, au cas où, puis versa du lait dans l'autre, qui lui était vide. Stiles se servit son repas, le mangeant assez tranquillement, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, s'inquiétant tout de même que Tsuki n'ait rien mangé depuis son arrivée sous le toit des Stilinski, quand il avisa la demoiselle qui s'était sensiblement rapprochée de lui, son petit museau pointant vers son assiette. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un petit morceau d'omelette et le présenta au chat qui détourna la tête avec dédain, alors il prit un champignon, recommençant le même manège.

\- Tu préfères ça peut-être…

Et le félin se jeta goulument sur la nourriture, sous le regard ébahi de son maître qui finit par pousser quelques champignons hors de son assiette, laissant la belle se régaler, le rassurant légèrement.

\- Un chat qui mange des champignons… on aura tout vu! Dit le brun en posant ses couverts dans son assiette.

Stiles se leva pour aller se chercher un dessert dans le frigo, déposant son assiette dans l'évier au passage, mais quand il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, il n'y trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il restait deux yaourts aux fruits, cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de ce délicieux mets sur les étagères réfrigérées. Son père ne les aurait pas mangés, il en avait horreur… Peut-être se trompait-il! De dépit, il se rabattit sur un flan au caramel qu'il dégusta debout, appuyé contre le meuble de la cuisine, regardant Tsuki finir les quelques miettes de champignons qu'il restait sur les carreaux du comptoir.

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter le petit récipient vide, actionna la pédale avec son pied, et quand le couvercle se leva enfin il ne put que constater la présence des deux pots de yaourt manquants qu'il avait vainement cherché plus tôt. Il ne se souvenait décidément pas de les avoir mangés mais il capitula, ayant bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Il alla donc faire sa vaisselle, rangea son assiette et ses couverts avant de se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Quand il passa un coup d'éponge sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Tsuki, essayant de passer l'ustensile humide sur le bout des pattes de cette dernière, qui ne se fit pas prier pour attraper les doigts et les mordiller gentiment. Stiles lâcha enfin l'éponge pour glisser sa main sur le ventre aux poils soyeux et le chatouiller allégrement, faisant enrager le félin qui l'attaqua de plus belle, encouragée par les rires mélodieux de son maître.

\- Allez viens petite crapule, on remonte… A moins que tu ne veuilles sortir faire un tour? Dit-il en s'aiguillant vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

La chatte le regarda, puis sauta vivement du comptoir, courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage dans ce qui semblait être un appel à continuer le jeu. Stiles la suivit presque aussi rapidement, rigolant de plus belle, mais quand il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, il ne vit aucune trace de Tsuki. Il avança lentement, prudemment, la cherchant des yeux sous le bureau, sous le lit, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de renoncer face à l'apparente absence de la boule de poils, il perçu un miaulement en hauteur. Il leva donc son regard vers la source du bruit et eut à peine le temps de voir une masse rousse lui sauter dessus depuis le sommet de son armoire, que déjà il avait les fesses par terre. Le mini fauve vint frotter sa tête dans son cou, ronronnant de bonheur, le regardant d'un air qui reflétait sa victoire sur sa victime, puis se roula en boule sur l'abdomen du jeune homme.

\- Eeeeuh, Tsuki? Tu vas m'obliger à rester par terre pendant que tu fais ta sieste sur mon ventre? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour la fixer.

Tout ce que l'humain put entendre fut une espèce de "mrouw" étouffé qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de la demoiselle.

\- Ooo-k! Abdiqua-t-il. Y a pas à dire, entre Scott et sa "puppytude", Derek et sa "sexytude", maintenant toi et ta "mignonitude", je suis condamné à l'overdose de fluff. Je ne peux définitivement pas résister aux boules de poils… Pouffa-t-il en reposant sa tête sur la moquette.

L'hyperactif laissa ses paupières se fermer, s'abandonnant à ses pensées, puis aux bras de Morphée.

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux ce fut pour constater que Tsuki s'éveillait elle aussi, étendant ses pattes avant sur le sol, tandis que les postérieures reposaient encore sur son estomac. Il la laissa bailler à son aise, faisant de même en essayant de ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire, puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre où il put constater que l'après-midi était bien avancée.

\- Hé merde, mes recherches! Bougonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il partit vers la salle de bain pour soulager un besoin pressant, puis revint s'asseoir à son bureau, allumant son ordinateur. Mais son regard fut vite attiré par Tsuki qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre en chancelant dangereusement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'inquiétude le gagna immédiatement quand il vit la chatte trébucher avant de se relever pour continuer son chemin.

\- Hé ma belle! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Mais l'interpellée ne s'arrêta pas, persévérant pour atteindre son but, à savoir la cuisine et son bol de lait. Stiles l'ayant suivie en la surveillant – il avait dû résister pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises – souffla de soulagement quand il constata que la bestiole attendait simplement qu'il lui remplisse sa coupelle, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Le félin se mit immédiatement à laper le lait avec avidité, ne s'arrêtant que pour secouer la tête afin de se débarrasser des quelques gouttelettes prises dans ses moustaches.

Dès que le bol fut vide, elle releva la tête vers son maître en miaulant faiblement, puis commença des allers-retours entre les jambes de Stiles et le récipient de porcelaine.

\- Tu en veux encore? Demanda-t-il en se baissant pour lui reverser du lait.

Tsuki vida le second bol presque aussi vite que le premier, puis repartit vers l'étage pour se coucher en boule sur le lit du jeune homme, ce dernier toujours collé à ses basques, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de son animal de compagnie.

Le fils Stilinski se réinstalla sur sa chaise, continuant de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà prévu de l'emmener chez Deaton dès le lendemain, ça lui permettrait de faire part de ses inquiétudes au vétérinaire.

Quand il constata que Tsuki s'était finalement rendormie, il se retourna vers son ordinateur, plongeant dans ses recherches sur l'adjoint Parrish. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il finit par claquer l'écran de son portable en soufflant, se frottant les yeux avec les paumes. Il n'arrivait décidément à rien, Derek revenant continuellement hanter ses pensées, alors il prit une décision: il parlerait au loup dès qu'il le verrait – et le plus tôt serait le mieux – il lui révèlerait ses sentiments, quitte à se prendre un râteau dans la face!

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit son père se lever et se rendre à la salle de bain. La chatte semblait toujours dormir profondément, alors il sortit doucement de la pièce pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger au sheriff.

Stiles mettait un point final à son repas – blancs de poulet et légumes vapeur, avec une salade césar en entrée – quand son paternel le rejoint enfin, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et habillé de son uniforme.

\- Mmmh, ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé? Dit le sheriff, le nez en l'air.

Le fils déposa les plats sur la table, laissant John découvrir ce qu'il avait cuisiné.

\- Oooh, encore des plats végétariens… tu veux me transformer en ruminant fiston? Demanda ironiquement le sheriff.

\- Ce n'est pas végétarien, il y a du bacon, répondit l'adolescent en pointant la salade du doigt.

\- Ah oui, les petits morceaux microscopiques cachés sous la verdure… Commenta le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas peur que je fasse un infarctus avec tous ces lipides? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ha-ha-ha! Excuse-moi de vouloir prendre soin de la santé du seul parent qu'il me reste! Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Je sais Stiles, ne le prend pas mal, je te taquinais juste…

\- Pardon papa, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, dit l'hyperactif d'un air coupable. Je suis un peu préoccupé…

\- À cause de Derek? Tu ne t'es pas encore décidé sur ce que tu veux faire? Questionna le père en commençant la dégustation de son repas.

\- Si, j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer dès que je le verrai, dit Stiles en essayant de voler un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de son père – ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire, ce dernier ayant tenté de piquer ses doigts avec sa fourchette pour défendre ses seuls petits bouts de gras. Mais heu! Se plaignit le jeune homme en tirant puérilement la langue.

\- Touches pas à mon bacon, sinon c'est toi que je mords... Voilà ce que c'est de priver un homme de chair fraîche, répondit John en faisant la même grimace tout aussi infantile que son rejeton, les faisant pouffer de rire tous les deux.

\- Non, en fait c'est l'état de Tsuki qui m'inquiète un peu, dit Stiles quand il se fut remis de son fou-rire.

\- Pourquoi ça? S'enquit l'autre, les sourcils levés.

\- Eh bien, elle n'a rien mangé en deux jours, sauf quelques champignons ce midi, par contre elle boit vraiment beaucoup et pourtant elle n'est pas sortie une seule fois depuis qu'elle est là! Elle dort sans arrêt… et surtout, tout à l'heure elle s'est mise à chanceler sur ses pattes, comme si elle n'avait plus d'énergie…

\- Les croquettes qu'on lui a achetées ne lui plaisent peut-être pas, tout simplement, et un chat c'est réputé pour dormir beaucoup… Je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien fiston, et puis tu l'emmènes bien chez Deaton demain après-midi…

\- Oui, mais…

\- Arrêtes de t'en faire Stiles. Il l'auscultera et te dira si elle a un problème. Après tout, il s'occupe bien de loup-garou et de coyote-garou, il devrait se débrouiller sans mal avec un simple chat.

\- Tsuki n'est pas un simple chat!

\- Pardon? Dit le père en relevant vivement la tête, la mine inquiète.

\- Tsuki est MON chat, elle ne peut-être que spéciale! Répondit simplement l'adolescent d'un air fier.

\- Bordel Stiles! Si tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, évite de me faire des peurs pareilles, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que Tsuki était un chat-garou! Souffla le plus âgé en s'attaquant à ses blancs de poulet.

\- Rhaa, mais non, pas spéciale à ce point-là! Rassura l'adolescent.

Le sheriff tranquillisé, le reste de son repas se passa dans le silence, Stiles lavant les casseroles et ustensiles qu'il avait utilisés pour la préparation du souper.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je prends mon service dans trente-cinq minutes, je ferais bien d'y aller, dit l'ainé en se relevant.

Il plaça son assiette dans l'évier, se rinça les mains et vint embrasser son fils.

\- Je suppose que tu vas te commander une pizza dès que j'aurais le dos tourné? Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles et en sortant son portefeuille pour lui donner de l'argent.

\- Non ça ira, je me ferai un sandwich un peu plus tard, merci p'pa.

\- Bien, alors j'y vais. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises ce soir.

\- Pourquoi j'en ferais plus que d'habitude? Demanda l'hyperactif avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ho, pour rien! Répondit le père d'un air énigmatique faisant lever les sourcils à son rejeton. À demain matin, fils.

\- À demain papa, sois…

\- …prudent! L'interrompit-il. Promis.

Stiles regarda son père enfiler sa veste de sheriff, placer son arme à sa ceinture, prendre ses clés et passer la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture de patrouille. Il resta dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit du moteur s'éloigner, alla éteindre les lumières de la cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre où Tsuki dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il constata l'heure sur son réveil – dix-neuf heures trente – et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se réessayer aux recherches sur son PC.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements de rechange, laissa la porte légèrement ouverte et fit couler l'eau pour quelle se réchauffe pendant qu'il se déshabillait et se brossait les dents. Quand le jeune homme se glissa sous le jet brûlant, il laissa ses tourments s'évaporer en même temps que la vapeur qui était dégagée dans la cabine, et il sentit ses muscles se détendre comme si toutes ses pensées y étaient nouées telles des lianes autour d'un tronc d'arbre.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, le félin endormi releva imperceptiblement les oreilles avant de s'éveiller pour se précipiter en un clin d'œil devant la fenêtre. Tsuki guetta le nouvel arrivant, qui fit lentement glisser la vitre vers le haut, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle bondit sur les pieds de Derek, se roulant dans les jambes du loup pour quémander quelques caresses, ce que ce dernier lui accorda gracieusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Salut toi, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du chat. Je sais que je t'ai promis des câlins, mais là j'ai pas trop le temps, dit-il en la reposant par terre.

Le lycan se dirigea vers le bureau du fils Stilinski, y chercha un bout de papier et un stylo, puis écrivit quelques mots avant de placer la note bien en évidence sur l'ordinateur. La chatte revint vers lui et il la reprit d'une main, l'approchant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal.

\- Je dois partir quelques jours, tu prendras soin de lui pour moi? Murmura le loup.

Mais Tsuki ne semblait pas d'accord! Elle miaula bruyamment, ce qui fit grogner son vis-à-vis.

\- Chuuut, fit-il en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Mais la boule de poils manifesta sa dissension en feulant, essaya de mordre Derek qui la lâcha dans un réflexe de protection, puis se mit à miauler de toutes ses forces, tournant en rond autour du fils Hale qui ne cessait d'essayer de la faire taire.

Ne parvenant pas à contraindre la bestiole au silence, Derek décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette immédiatement avant que le propriétaire du chat ne rapplique, alerté par le vacarme. Mais Tsuki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle se plaça entre le métamorphe et sa porte de sortie, le dos rond et les crocs en évidence, le faisant se figer de stupeur.

Non pas que Derek avait peur de cette petite boule de poils, restons sérieux, c'était plutôt la réaction étrange du félin qui le surprenait et l'immobilisait.

\- Eh bien ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Stiles qui venait voir pourquoi son chat miaulait de façon à ameuter tout le quartier, se stoppa devant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Derek lui tournait le dos et il pouvait apercevoir Tsuki au bas de la fenêtre, cette dernière ayant l'air sur le point d'attaquer le loup.

\- Derek? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas, commença le lycan en faisant volte-face. C'est Tsuki qui…

Le fils Hale se bloqua dans sa phrase, buggant face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui: Stiles maintenant une serviette éponge sur ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et habillé d'un simple boxer. Il observa comme au ralenti une goutte d'eau qui dévala le torse parsemé de grains de beauté pour aller se perdre dans le nombril, s'imaginant la recueillir du bout de la langue et reproduire le chemin inverse de cette perle mutine pour enfin atteindre la peau tendre du cou et la suçoter. Stoooop! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'abandonner à ses fantasmes concernant le jeune homme devant lui! Il secoua donc la tête pour chasser ses chaudes pensées, réalisant enfin le malaise de son vis-à-vis qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son corps avec son drap de bain.

\- Je… je suis désolé… je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit l'adolescent, confus. Je vais m'habiller, je reviens…

Stiles se sauva à la vitesse de l'éclair, revenant presque aussi vite, laissant à peine au loup le temps de reprendre contenance et de voir que Tsuki s'était assise sur le lit pour les observer sagement. L'hyperactif eut le regard attiré par le morceau de papier sur le couvercle de son ordinateur et s'approcha de ce dernier.

\- C'est quoi ça? Dit-il, intrigué, en attrapant la note pour la lire.

\- Stiles, non att…

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme releva la tête vers Derek, puis tourna la tête vers son chat.

\- Si je comprends bien, l'explication de tout ce ramdam, c'est que Tsuki t'empêchait de fuir comme un voleur, n'est-ce pas? Assena Stiles d'un air irrité.

\- Je ne fuyais pas! Essaya de se défendre le fils Hale, pas le moins convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Oh si Derek, tu fuyais pour ne pas me dire en face que tu t'en allais, ce bout de papier en est la preuve, dit l'adolescent en mettant le petit document sous le nez du lycan qui ne sût que grogner en réponse à cet argument infaillible.

Stiles baissa son bras tenant le billet le long de son corps, soufflant d'un air las, tentant de contenir les divers sentiments qui le traversaient, tout en sachant que Derek pouvait déjà les sentir: la déception, la tristesse, mais surtout la colère!

\- Tu pars où? Combien de temps? Claqua le fils Stilinski.

\- Au Mexique, juste à la frontière de l'état, pour deux jours tout au plus.

\- Deux jours tout au plus… Répéta calmement l'hyperactif. Mais pourquoi au Mexique? Interrogea-t-il enfin.

\- Braeden m'a téléphoné cet après-midi, elle a besoin de mon aide pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, assaillit par le sentiment de colère qui explosa de son vis-à-vis, le percutant comme une onde de choc, suivit de prêt par une pointe de… jalousie. Derek écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant quelques battements. Il amorça un pas vers Stiles, mais fut arrêté dans son élan.

\- Non, mais je rêve! Elle ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Chris doit bien être dans les parages non? Suggéra le fils du sheriff.

\- En fait il est en Colombie avec les Calaveras, toujours à la poursuite de Kate.

Stiles se décomposa littéralement face à cette réponse.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous me soyez tous enlevés? Murmura-t-il sombrement.

Derek tiqua aux paroles de l'humain et s'avança vers lui, comblant l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Stiles releva les yeux vers Derek, qui put voir des larmes apparaitre au coin des orbes ambrés, emplissant son propre cœur d'une vague de désolation en écho aux émotions qui s'échappaient du jeune homme.

\- D'abord ma mère, emportée par sa maladie. Mon père que je vois à peine parce qu'il se tue à la tâche pour apurer les factures d'Eichen House. Puis Scott qui a commencé à s'éloigner de moi quand il était avec Allison, encore plus maintenant qu'il à Kira et qu'il doit s'occuper de Liam. Malia qui me largue, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et maintenant toi, qui retourne vers ton ex-copine! Je me retrouve toujours seul…

\- Tu n'es pas seul, même si ton père et Scott sont moins présents, tu sais au fond de toi qu'ils seront toujours là en cas de besoin… Et je ne repars pas vers mon ex, je vais juste lui donner un coup de main, je serai de retour dans deux jours, c'est promis.

\- Deux jours c'est long, ça fait quarante-huit heures! Ça fait deux mille huit cent quatre-vingts minutes, soit cent septante-deux mille huit cents secondes.

\- Stiles! Dit doucement le métamorphe en prenant le visage du jeune homme en coupe entre ses mains. Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire passer un message?

Plongeant dans le regard clair de Derek, l'hyperactif senti ses joues rougir à tel point qu'il pensait brûler les mains de l'autre homme. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de bafouiller trop rapidement quelques mots inintelligibles, même pour l'ouïe fine du lycanthrope.

\- Tu peux répéter plus doucement, je n'ai rien compris, dit le loup avec un doux sourire.

\- Je… je crois que… je t'aime Derek, finit par articuler l'humain.

Stiles n'obtint pour réponse que les lèvres douces du loup se posant sur les siennes. Délicatement, sagement, juste un effleurement qui dura quelques secondes à peine, mais qui chamboulèrent le jeune homme et firent s'emballer son rythme cardiaque.

Alors son père disait vrai, ses sentiments étaient partagés, il ne rêvait pas…

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que la bouche du lycan s'éloignait déjà pour chuchoter contre la sienne.

\- Ne compte pas les secondes. Ne compte pas les minutes, ni les heures. Je ne pars QUE deux jours, je te le promets, précisa le fils Hale en caressant doucement le bord de la mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Et la chaleur de Derek s'écarta du visage de Stiles, laissant une sensation de froid sur sa peau et de manque dans son cœur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous l'émotion, il ne put que constater l'absence du loup à ses côtés, ce dernier enjambant déjà le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Derek, attends, héla l'adolescent.

L'interpelé se retourna et se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres gourmandes collées à leurs jumelles, une main taquine se faufilant dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Et quand la langue de Stiles vint caresser ses lippes, il les entrouvrit en gémissant de bonheur pour entamer un balais digne des plus grandes danseuses étoiles.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, mais laissèrent le bout de leurs nez se caresser et leurs bouches se frôler pour quelques baisers papillons.

\- À dans deux jours, finit par dire le loup-garou, se résignant à s'éloigner.

\- J'espère t'avoir donné suffisamment d'arguments pour ramener ton cul poilu sain et sauf, taquina l'hyperactif, un grand sourire fendant sa face.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit l'autre, ajoutant un petit clin d'œil. Mais il faudra qu'on parle à mon retour.

\- Oui, acquiesça le plus jeune en le regardant amorcer sa descente du toit. Oh Derek! Interpella-t-il encore.

\- Mmh, fit le loup en relevant la tête, ayant presque atteint le plancher des vaches.

\- Précise bien à Braeden que si je te récupère avec la moindre égratignure, je viendrais lui botter l'arrière-train, même si elle est armée jusqu'aux dents.

La réponse qu'il reçut de son désormais… quoi au juste? Petit ami? Oui définitivement, petit ami! Eh bien la réponse de son petit ami se résuma à un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer son échine, et à une magnifique paire d'yeux bleus luisants qui firent remonter la chair de poule jusqu'à sa nuque.

Stiles regarda Derek disparaître dans la nuit presque noire, referma le battant de la fenêtre en soupirant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et se tourna vers la seule autre présence dans la pièce.

\- Merci ma belle, sans toi il serait parti et hélas, je pense que je ne lui aurais pas pardonné sa fuite sans un mot.

Stiles n'entendit pas le léger miaulement lui répondre, il était déjà repartit dans les méandres de son cerveau. Il vit encore moins les prunelles de Tsuki s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur turquoise.

**À suivre...**

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plût? Ça vaut une petite review?

Je ne m'avance pas sur la date du chapitre 5, j'ai l'impression que donner des délais me porte la poisse.

Bizzz mes loups!

Jeri K.


End file.
